Memory (Tome'tayl)
by Lamker
Summary: A collection of one-shots as tie-ins for Aliit ori'shya tal'din. The past doesn't define you, but it does build you. Experience is ones teacher, pain is ones reward and the memories are a curse. But you don't get to pick who lives, who dies and who tells the story.
1. After all this time

**Hey hey everyone! Welcome to the tie-in-collection-of-one-shots story that many of you wanted back when _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_ ended. These won't be in any particular order, but most will take place on Kamino during training and the like. Again, the focus will be mostly on Chess Squad, but I'll probably something for the Ghost Squad as well =P **  
**If any of you have some sort of request, or something you want to see, feel free to tell me. The next few chapters won't be requests because I have some things planned out, but if I say I'll do it, I will (eventually)**  
 **Okay then, if you have any questions ask here, or on my tumblr: _Shadow-is-upon-us_ or _brothers-all_ (you can also come and request there or just talk about anything) **  
**Chess Squad (minus Rex) Ghost Squad (minus Cody) and Mortimer are my OCs along with a few trainers and other clones. If you want, I can do some special chapters with your own OCs or cannon characters (as long as it fits the story)**

 **...I think that's all? Sorry for the long intro, just wanted to make some things clear ^^**  
 **ANYWAY! Onwards! Read, review and above all, enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Time passes quickly in war, but everyone needs to take time to recall what happened.**_

"Anakin, glad you could make it."

"Of course Master. What is the situation?"

"It'll all be explained in due time. Did you leave Ahsoka and Rex on the ship?"

"No, they came to Coruscant with me. Rex said something about meeting up with Cody and Ahsoka is supposed to be with Barriss."

"I see. Well, as long as they don't get themselves in trouble."

"Have a little faith in us, Master."

"That's about as much faith as I can have in all of you."

* * *

He sighed as he opened the door, hearing the booming music, loud chatter and joyful laughter hit him soon after. The alcohol in the air was thick, but not sickly so. He saw many brothers just smiling, dancing and talking… relaxing. A few nodded at him, many didn't even pay attention and a couple looked slightly feared. Those must be pretty sober, if they're worrying about a superior walking around. But his attention was at the counter, where four brothers were already waiting.

"Hey, hey! Look who made it!" Jet laughed, turning around.

"Rex! Finally came, eh?" Cody offered a handshake and a seat near him.

"Didn't realize I had to run down here," the Captain grinned, sitting down.

"Yeah well, when we heard the 501st was coming here as well, we had to invite ya," Bull nudged him in the shoulder.

"Surprised you didn't bring anyone else," Jewels just finished his drink.

"Yeah well…" Rex looked over his shoulder, spotting a few familiar faces and a few more walking in. "They get around."

"What about Ahsoka? She at the meeting?" Cody asked as Rex got his own drink.

"She's actually meeting with a friend. Barriss Offee, I think?"

"Oh, Gree's Commander?" Jet casually twirled his drink.

"He just left I think? Him and Bly didn't look too good though," they snickered, knowing those two could hardly hold their drink.

"As long as they don't blow anything up, they're good," Rex drowned the drink and set the glass back down, getting another round.

"Oh, like the time Jezdec crashed the simulator?" the blonde actually choked on the liquid, hand over his nose to try and not spill it.

"That got out?" he managed to ask, coughing and wiping away any liquid that did manage to get out of his nose.

"Oh yeah. Your boys aren't that good at keeping quiet about stuff blowing up," Jet laughed, leaning on the counter.

"I still can't believe they managed to get Bishop drunk… He never had any issues with it," Rex shook his head, before his smile started to drop and his shoulders went slack. "…They would have loved this place…"

The 212th all shared a look of guilt and sorrow, before Cody put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, getting him to look back.

"I'm sure they're having the time of their life, watching you, knowing you're still living for them," Cody said gently, seeing the Captain give a weak nod.

"I just wish they could've gotten to meet some of the boys… Fives, Jezdec and Jesse would be such a constant headache… Bishop and Echo would probably just sigh at everyone and everything… Hardcase and Turm would finally have someone to compete with… Pion and Kix would be dragging everyone three ways backwards into the infirmary…" he mused, a weak smile making its way to his lips.

There was a short pause of silence, each man recalling the good old days, when the ten of them would mess around on Kamino and get their shebs handed to them by Mortimer. Rex turned his head slightly, eyeing the scar across the Commander's face.

"Don't want to get that patched up?" he saw the man's surprised look, and the other Ghost Squad members sharing a glance.

"…None of us do. The wounds from Felucia…" Jet was staring at his drink, voice low.

"Lander gave them to us, the only way he knew how… By saving our lives," Jewels leaned back, arm swung behind the chair.

"It's kinda like he left his mark on us. We don't want to get rid of it," Bull gave a small shrug, a distant smile on his face.

"Like you'd ever get rid of the scars, Rex. They tell our stories," Cody lightly nudged him in the shoulder, getting a chuckle out of the blonde.

"Fair enough…" he shoved the older man back, shaking his head. It eased his mind, knowing he wasn't the only one who actually treasured his scars. They started chatting about some more ridiculous stuff they've all done, complained about their Generals and their crazy plans or just plain out compared their feats.

* * *

"Times like this? Really makes me wish those idiots would be back here…" it might have been the drink talking, as Rex drowned another glass.

"You'd have your hands full. At least Commander Tano would help," Jewels slid him another drink, ordering one himself.

"Ha! She's join in the fun," Rex laughed, letting out a deep breath. "It's been a year…"

"And here we all are, still alive and kicking. I'd say we're doing pretty well," Bull grinned, flipping the glass around, signaling he's had enough. They've all been here for a while now.

"We were trained by the best," Jet added, giving a nod, but the world shook with it and he had to steady himself on the counter.

"We should visit Mortimer again sometime. Who knows, maybe he'll use one of our stories as examples again," Cody got chuckles out them, but there was so much noise around them, he was starting to get a headache.

"99 would probably find some more chocolate to smuggle in. Where does he find it?" Jewels rubbed his chin in thought, missing the grab for his drink and giving up on it.

"Think the trainers are helping him?" Bull yawned, leaning on the counter, running a hand over his face.

"Maybe… There are some good ones left, right?" Jet rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the fog but it did little to help.

"You boys are getting wasted," Rex laughed into his drink, finishing it soon after as he himself started to feel the effects.

"Some of us only get to drink here, Rex ol' boy," Cody smirked, missing the man shoulders and almost falling down the chair.

"It happened twice, Cody ol' boy," the blonde laughed, hitting his shoulder with his own.

"Still more times than us," the Commander steadied himself, blinking.

"Yeah, and it clearly shows. Now c'mon, someone needs to drive you back," Rex shook his head at how quickly they got drunk. But then again, these idiots were here before him, so they probably drank more.

"Fives, Echo, Jesse – any of you able to stand?" he called casually, throwing Cody's arm over his shoulder.

"S-Sir?" the three sat by a table, looking rather scared. They weren't expecting him to see them so quickly.

"These fine gents need some help. Looks like they forgot how to walk," the blonde smiled as the trio walked over. Fives managed to get Bull to his feet, Echo helped Jet stand and Jesse almost tripped when Jewels leaned on him.

"The 501st to the rescue again," Jesse smirked, seeing the 212th looked more green than before. Did they really drink so much, or were they just weak against alcohol? Then again, Kenobi must not have any of it on the _Negotiator_ … Or at least none that he shares.

* * *

It took only a few minutes, but they managed to get the 212th men to the cab area. Cody had managed to sober up slightly, but still leaned on the blonde.

"You should drink more Cody – might hold your own better," Rex chuckled when he heard Bull had thrown up in a corner.

"Maybe we'll drop by the Resolute for a party," the Commander grumbled, sitting down in the back of the cab.

"We'll be waiting," Rex smirked and made way for the other Ghost Squad member.

"Thanks," Echo had said to the driver, giving him a bit of credits.

"Man, they really are bad at drinking," Fives whistled as he watched the cab drive away.

"…They were probably just drinking the strong stuff," Rex sighed, the cold breeze clearing away his own fogginess.

"What for?" Echo turned to the Captain and saw Jesse glance at the man, as if knowing something.

"…Trying to forget most likely… Probably why they invited me," Rex sighed, stretched his arms and cracked his neck.

The trio shared a look. Jesse knew of the Chess Squad, but Echo and Fives have only heard rumors from their brothers. Maybe, one day, the man would tell them what really happened…

"Remember boys, don't drink too much, but enjoy it while you can," Rex hated the sudden silence and had to break it.

"You're already leaving?" Fives raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I need to… visit a few friends," the Captain looked at the sky, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Tell 'em 'Hi' for the rest, eh?" Jesse lightly nudged him in the shoulder.

"Haha, sure."

* * *

He walked as night fell, nodding in greetings to the City Guard or smiling at kids as they and their parents walked home. He purposely took the long way there, letting the cool air breeze past him. He could soon see what he came for – an enormous slab of Geonosian rock, dead center in the military base. It marked the names of all troopers who died in the first battle of Geonosis. No guard gave him more than a passing look as he walked up to it, scanning the many names.

He gave a weak smile, knowing _their_ names weren't here but… it was the closest thing clones had to a place of mourning. He's heard and seen a few brothers come here, remembering their fallen and trusting the old ones, the first ones, to watch over them.

"Hope you're all doing well…" he whispered, carefully resting a hand on the stone. "And I'm doing alright, despite what you di'kute did…" he bowed his head, eyes closing. "A lot more have died, but I try and do as I promised – save as many as I can… But this war- this cursed war…" he looked up again. "I don't know if it's worth surviving… Because, what happens when it's over?" a humorless chuckle escaped him as he looked back down.

All was silent for a few minutes, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He at first through he was imagining it, maybe thinking it was one his fallen brothers, but looking over his shoulder, he spotted a familiar Togruta and a young Mirialan.

* * *

"Commander?" he was so shocked; he didn't even believe it at first.

"Sorry, I – I didn't mean to invade but…" Ahsoka bit her lip. "But the Force around you was weeping… I just- I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"…I am. Thank you, Commander Tano," he swallowed, nodding and giving a forced smile.

"Please, just Ahsoka. Like you said, I don't really outrank you just yet," she winked, her smile truer than his. "Oh, right! Rex, this is my friend – Barriss Offee. Barris, meet the 501st Captain, Rex."

"I have heard a great many things about you, Captain," the Jedi gave a bow of her head.

"Likewise sir," he saluted, his previous tension leaving.

"I won't even ask why you're here," Ahsoka laughed, and he abruptly looked away. "But c'mon, let's go. It's getting cold and I don't want to get sick."

"I'm guessing the General doesn't know you're here either?" he raised an eyebrow and she returned a sheepish grin.

"Let's keep it between us, okay?"

"As you say, Ahsoka."

He might tell her, one day. If she asks. Or maybe he won't. He… isn't really sure yet. Maybe it's better if the kid never knows… But he figured he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

* * *

 **Cut! Well, that was the start and that's why it's kinda of a special chapter. The rest will (mostly) be set during training and everything**  
 **I won't rant here as well because I did enough of that above so...**  
 **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! If you fancy a review, do that! I'd love to hear what you think about it!**  
 **Till next time~**


	2. Lesson learned

**You all have no idea how happy I was to see so many coming back to this story! Thank you all so much! I was kinda too happy and worked on the next chapter as fast so here it is xD (Kinda short, but I had a fun time writing)**

Guest: Sorry about that, but it'll get better, promise! And I'm happy you got so attached, despite the heartache ^^"

Oakenshield34: Thanks! Don't worry, there'll be more to come =)

Courtly Mayhem: Thank you! It's always nice to hear people love your OCs ^^ And I plan on making Rex tell her eventually, but that's a nice way to go about it (slow and steady) as well as the situations. I'll see what I can work in! I hope you enjoy the rest of what's to come

 **Okay, so, finally back to where we're supposed to be. As I said before, I'll be exploring some more of the training life and the like, and I actually wanted to make this one way back in Aliit, but couldn't cram it. So, here it is xD**  
 **As always, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **As cadets, they learn all sorts of skills and gain all sorts of knowledge.  
But there is always something that just can't be taught – it must be experienced. **_

"C'mon you baby Bith bottle milk drinkers!" they heard him yell as three of them slowly picked themselves up and two more hit the ground.

"Aghh!" Turm charged forward, preparing to deliver a punch. But he didn't get far, as a furry arm grabbed his fist and twisted it, slamming him into the ground.

"You call that a punch?" Turm gritted his teeth, eyes closed, before he was released.

"Turm!" Pion called, swallowing and panting, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Watch out!" the medic barely had time to see the figure ramming into him, sending him flying into Bishop and knocking them both to the ground. Again.

"Don't lose focus!" the growl that followed made them all wince.

"Think we can take him?" Jezdec asked, eyes going to the brother next to him.

"Probably not…" Rex panted, wiping away the sweat from his brow.

"You two – c'mon! Don't stand around like a bunch of statues!" the felt shivers up their spines but let out yells before running forward.

"Be faster!" Rex missed the punch, leaving himself exposed to the kick in the chest.

"Be stronger!" Jezdec did land a punch, but it didn't even phase the target and he got knocked off his feet.

"Is this the best you can do?" none of them had gotten up, just lying there on the ground.

"Maybe you went too far, eh Mortimer?" the Lasat turned around, seeing the female Zygerrian, leaning on the railing of the stairs.

* * *

"Mira Lorenc… Didn't hear you come in," Laquin folded his arm, seeing her eyeing his cadets.

"I got curios. They were Ciel's after all. Wanted to see what they were like," she shrugged, walking over just as the boys started to pick themselves up again.

"They asked for it – literally. They thought they could take me in a fight," he sighed, still not understanding why they'd want that.

"Don't you think we went a bit too hard on them?" her eyes narrowed on Turm as he held his wrist, wincing in pain.

"…Maybe," Mortimer frowned as well, concern in his eyes. Pion had moved to inspect, but he still felt guilty about being so harsh.

"You boys alright?" Mira walked past him, to the cadets, who looked equally shocked and entranced by her. And Laquin couldn't blame them – Mira had a charm about her, but she was a hard woman. Cared a lot about her trainees, but she drilled them more.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Pion actually managed to speak, the rest of his brothers still looking at the woman. This just might be their first time seeing a woman…

"My, my, you boys sure took a beating," she gave a slick smile, walking closer.

"Nothing we can't handle. Ma'am," Turm gave a stupid grin, his injury forgotten.

"Are you sure? Because I'd be happy to train you," she eyed them all up, before noticing one of them hadn't really fallen for her charm.

"Eh, we're good," Bishop shrugged, wincing as his shoulder still hurt.

"Are you sure? You boys look quite lovely," she came close to running her hand through Rex's hair, when Mortimer grabbed her arm.

"Mira…" he gave her a bored look, a small frown on his face. "I would _kindly_ ask you _not_ to lead these nannies on, okay? Try doing it with Lazar's squad," he sighed as she laughed.

"Oh Mor, you killjoy! I was just messing around," she lightly smacked him in the shoulder, turning around.

"Nice meeting you boys," she gave a final smile and a wink, before leaving the training ground all together.

"…What the kriff was that?"

"She's pretty…"

"She's nice."

"She's weird…"

"…What just happened?"

* * *

Mortimer sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. Mira was… difficult, but they've all gotten to know she's always just teasing. Her husband doesn't mind, but he's not here most of the time, transporting cargo from planet to planet.

"That, you nannies, was a woman. Be wary," Laquin settled on, seeing the cadets share a look of confusion.

"Now, drop and give me fifty! You all failed today!"

"Sir, yes sir!" they were instantly on the ground, and he sighed again. Honestly, he didn't see why that woman enjoyed messing with clone cadets. She never seems to try that on the older ones. Must be the fact the young ones are easy. Well, at least these have learned their lesson and will hopefully remember it.

* * *

 **Cut! So, yeah, short but fun to write. Also, Mira is my character, mentioned back in Aliit - she had Camp Squad. I played around with her character a bit, and like how it came out. What do you think? Leave your thoughts in a review!**  
 **Also, you can already put down some requests if you got any (I will be making an AU chapter where the Chess Squad survives because reasons) but the requests will come after chapter 5 (since that's where I got ideas so far)**  
 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed despite how short it is and thanks for reading! Feel free to review anything you thought!**  
 **Till next time~**


	3. Ignoring time

**Another fun and ridiculous one. I just really wanted something along these lines, so this is what was made.**

Rohirrim Girl 2187: Actually, Bishop was the one who didn't fall for her charm. Rex was on the fence, hence why she wanted to try and touch him (guess I should have made that a but more clear ^^)

Oakenshield34: Ah, thanks! I love it when readers check out my other stories! =D

Guest: Indeed it is. And actually mate, I saw that post and I plan on making a septate story about it (when I actually get most of the plot and idea down) but there will be some hints towards what was said there in this story xD

 **So, this one is really mostly just for amusement and some sort of bonding but well, you'll see what I mean.  
Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Not every training lesson is hard and drilled.  
The best rewards usually come from the most unexpected situations.**_

"They're late. Are you sure you told them?"

"Yes, you di'kut! Now be quite unless you want the long-necked worms to find you!"

"Really? You picked that name up from him? I guess it does fit them…"

"Guys, please! I don't want to get caught!"

"Calm down, all of you. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

The five cadets were waiting outside their sleeping barracks, keeping out of view from any guards or Kaminoas, but were slowly starting to regret their decisions.

"Three more minutes, then we're gone, alright?" Bishop grumbled, arms crossed.

"C'mon brother, have a little faith!" Turm grinned, patting him on the chest.

"I'm fine with this, but I _really_ don't want to explain it if we get caught," Pion shook his head.

"Pff, we'll come up with something, am I right?" Jezdec smirked, sitting by the doors.

"Looks like we won't have to," Rex got off the wall he was leaning on as five more figures approached their little camp.

"Sorry we're late," Cody gave a sheepish smile, rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go before someone sees us," Rex nodded down the hall.

"Still can't believe Mortimer let us do this…" Bull was as excited as he was scared.

"Well, he did say we can do it **if** we manage to get this far," Lander pointed out.

"Haven't gotten that far yet, have we?" Jet looked at his brothers with a smirk.

"Do you _want_ to jinx us?" Jewels smacked him on the shoulder, looking over his back.

"Quite, all of you!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

They moved quietly down the hall, pausing to make sure no one would see them, before finally stopping by a door. Cody moved forward, pulling a keycard from his belt and sliding it across the scanner, waiting until it turned green.

"We made it!" Turm and Bull knocked their chests together as the ten cadets entered, turned on the light and closed the door again.

"Shhh!" Jet and Bishop hissed, shaking their heads.

"About time something finally went our way," Jezdec sighed in relief, plopping himself down by the foot of the bunk bed.

"I hear ya," Jewels nodded, finding his own spot on the top bunk.

"Alright so, we got two options," Rex got their attention while Cody worked on the holo screen opposite the bed. " _Sons of Mando'a_ or _Hunter Pride_ ," he held the two data chips in each hand, smirking.

"Sons of Mando'a!"

"Hunter Pride!"

Seems like they couldn't really decide and were even about to argue about it, but the blonde luckily stopped them.

"Heard more for 'Sons' so we're going with that. We'll do 'Hunter' next time, okay?"

"As long as there is a next time…"

When Cody finally set up the holo screen and started the movie, the boys got comfortable. Bull and Turm jumped onto the bottom bed, fighting over the pillow. Jet joined Jezdec on the ground, with Pion squeezing in between. Lander climbed the ladder to the top, settling on leaning over the edge with Jewels behind him, leaning against the wall. Bishop found his spot by the wardrobe, furthest away from his brothers. Cody and Rex set by the head of the bottom bed, grabbing the fought-over-pillow and using it to cushion the hard ground. The lights were turned down and the opening theme started playing…

* * *

Mortimer yawned as he walked towards his room. He didn't figure staying up all night, chatting with the other trainers about the final exams would tire him so much. But at least it gave him a perfect opportunity to not be in his room. The same room, where he found ten cadets sleeping all over each other in the morning.

He saw Lander was half hanging over the top bunk railing, with Jewels having his foot over his shoulder. Turm and Bull were holding on to each other, almost in fear, snoring soundly under a pillow. Jet, Pion and Jezdec were leaning on each other, both of them hugging the medic who had curled into a ball. Bishop had his head hung, arms crossed and resting on his raised knees, a silent snore coming out of him. Rex had fallen to the side, hands under his head, but Cody dropped atop him, head on his thighs.

With a sigh, the trainer turned to the holo screen, seeing the movie ' _Sons of Moando'a_ ' was still inside, but had ended. He chuckled, wondering what gave these nannies the idea they should watch a horror movie this late into the night. Well, at least they'll know that next time. He looked again at the sleeping clones and smirked, reaching into his pocket.

"Alright you nannies, you either hear me and wake up, or you'll regret it soon," he saw a few of them move and shift, but no one woke up.

"Okay then," he readied his data pad, pressed a few buttons and turned it into a small camera. He took the photo of these idiots, saved it and pressed a few more buttons. A second later, a loud siren started blaring in the room and the cadets seemed to jump awake.

Lander almost fell down, but managed to grab hold of Jewels so he kept them both up. Turm and Bull smacked their heads together, with the former falling out of bed and landing atop of Cody and Rex, almost crushing the blonde. Jewels jumped so fast, he hit Pion in the stomach and Jezdec in his precious spot. Bishop stood too quickly and got dizzy, tripping over his own feet and stumbling down, taking Jewels with him.

"Glad to see you're all still alive and kicking," Laquin laughed, the room filled with groans, curses and grumbles. Though Rex and Jewels looked like they couldn't breathe…

"Morning sir…" half of them managed.

"You all look worse than my grandmother who took her first bath forty years after her last one!" there was the distinct sound of someone throwing up, just hopefully not on a brother.

"Thank you sir…" he wasn't sure which one that was, but shook his head.

"Get freshened up and meet me on the training ground. We got a lot of work to do," he smirked one last time, before turning and leaving the room.

"As you say sir…"

* * *

 **Cut! Sorry that these are so short, but since it's the start, I'm just trying to ease everyone (myself included) back into this world? Something like that...**  
 **Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Fancy a review? Thanks if yes, and maybe next time if no =P**  
 **Till next time~**


	4. Inspection

**I'll be honest - I wasn't sure what I was trying to do with this chapter? I just something on TV with a similar situation and went 'Hey, I can use this!' So... yeah. This is the result of that.**

Guest: Heh, imagine what you will with the movie xD

Oakenshield34: I don't personally like horror myself, but I was stupid a couple of times (and my brothers were a-holes) and we watched... Saw something during the night. I was way to young for that shit so... yeah.

Rohirrim Girl 2187: Well, he is, but Bishop didn't fall for her charms for a different reason. And she did try to lure Rex in with the touch so... I didn't actually base the name on anything I've known before? Just something that would fit together so, I don't know Sons of Anarchy. But yeah, they had a sleepover and that was just too fun to pass

Guest: Thanks, I guess? I've got time to write so, making the most of it. And I'm happy to hear you enjoyed Aliit and that these are working out. That is actually something I wasn't sure if I should do, but if you'd be interested in it, I'll do it =D

 **Okay, so, yeah, this is a really random one, but I feel like it would happen? I mean, I dunno, just roll with it. Next one is going to be better (I hope)  
As always, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Surprise visits are rare on Kamino. But surprise visits you know about are the worst.  
Especially when there's an explanation to give by the end of it.**_

"Alright nannies, last thing we're doing today is Dead Coms," Mortimer walked around the fives cadets, each of which looked rather tired.

"Oh joy, my favorite…" Jezdec muttered, looking at the side.

"What was that cadet?" Laquin frowned and folded his arms.

"Nothing sir!" the 'knight' straightened his back, clicking his heels together.

"Thought so…" the Lasat smirked. "Now get ready to-," he didn't get to finish as the doors to the training ground opened and someone came rushing in.

"Mortimer!" he called, a look of panic on his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he turned to El-Les, knowing nothing good would come from this…

"The inspectors are here!" the trainer blurred out, eyes going to the cadets. "Bric, Nazim and Kopa weren't ready and got into trouble. I think they're going to check us next."

"Do Mira and Sadix know that yet?" Laquin growled, eyes narrowing.

"I told Sadix, but Mira – I couldn't reach her…"

"Sirs?" Rex asked, stepping closer, looking between the trainers. The others were right behind, confusion on their faces.

"You all have a short break – I'll be back soon," Mortimer quickly said, already trying to call the Zygerrian woman.

"What's going on?" the cadets turned to their brothers, who only shrugged back.

"We'll explain later," El-Les gave an apologetic look before following the Lasat out of the training ground.

* * *

"That doesn't sound good…" Pion whispered, hints of concern on his face.

"There's only one way to find out," Jezdec smirked, already moving towards the door.

"No, no! I know that look! No!" Rex called, but Turm was already smiling and following.

"I'm actually with them on this one," Bishop shrugged, a small grin on his lips.

"Really? I expected you of all people to be against this!"

"Well, I still think it's a bad idea…" the medic grumbled.

"Thank you, Pion."

"C'mon you two, what else are you gonna do?" the 'knight' stuck his tongue out, waving with his hand to follow.

"We are so dead if we get caught…" the two reluctant cadets shook their heads.

"Seems like everyone's busy with… whatever this is," the 'rook' assured, checking to make sure the exit was secure.

"They said it was an inspection… of what?" the sniper said in thought.

"Let's go find out, shall we?"

* * *

They were walking down the corridor mostly without problem. And they were technically on break so if anyone asked, they had an excuse. However, as they neared Training Ground 8, they saw a familiar squad of cadets outside.

"Keeli, Denal, Appo! What's going on?" Jezdec was the first one to ask, getting the three older cadets to look in surprise.

"You got us. We were just doing some exercises when these people in fancy outfits came in. Mira looked ready to tear their heads off, but sent us out before they started talking," Keeli explained, looking lost.

"Did you see Mortimer and El-Les pass? They were supposed to be here," Rex added, eyes going to the door. They could hear someone talking, but not much.

"Yeah, went in soon after they showed up and a few others as well. Don't know other than that," Denal frowned, leaning on a wall.

"Where are Sinker and Boost?" Turm asked, looking around and seeing that a few more had joined them by in the hall.

"Went to the mess hall – figured they might get there before it gets packed," Appo sighed, a bit worried about the attention that was going around right now.

But then, finally, it seemed like the people inside the training ground had moved closer to the door as they were able to hear them.

* * *

"Again we ask Miss, what your real name is?" the fancy and rich voice of a man sounded so strange in this place.

"…Mira Lorenc," it came out close to a growl.

"Mira? Would you happen to be related to Miraj-,"

"Don't you **dare** compare me to that skug! She can go jump off her own palace for all I care!" the cadets shared a confused look at the sudden outburst.

"Haven't you probed around here enough?" that was Mortimer, his own voice hard.

"We still have a few people to inspect. We are simply doing our jobs," that one was a female, her accent thick and harsh.

"Mortimer Laquin, Ciel Termer and El-Les are all still to be checked."

"Ciel's dead," there was a pause, on both sides of the door. "It happened a few standard weeks ago."

"I see… Well, that still leaves you, mister Laquin and El-Les. And Miss Lorenc, we will require further questions."

"Bite me!" Mira hissed and seconds later, the doors opened, showing a few people standing there, one person leaving and a bunch of clones outside.

"What is this?"

"Oh this is the last thing I need!"

"Not good…"

"Kirff…"

* * *

They were back in their training ground, just waiting for the man to arrive. Jezdec and Pion sat on the ground, backs to the wall. Bishop was leaning on a wall near them, Turm was walking around in small circles and Rex stood in the middle of the small group, eyes on the door. Everyone was sent away after they were found outside Training Ground 8, with a semi-promise by their trainers for an explanation.

Finally, the doors opened and an exhausting and annoyed looking Lasat entered, walking over to where they were all picking themselves up. They all stood in silence for a few seconds, just looking at each other.

"I suppose it's about time I told you about… this. The Ghost Squad already knows – they found out last year…" he sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Not sure if any of you are aware, but quite a few of the trainers here on Kamino are – or were – bounty hunters," he started, hands behind his back.

The cadets have, in fact, heard something about that. From the older ones at least. It explained a couple a things, but they never really cared much about it.

"Myself and Ciel were both partners before retiring here," he said, voice dropping slightly. "But that's not the point. Some rich hats back in the Senate decided we all needed to be 'kept an eye on' so they started doing these… inspections. The people you saw earlier? Those were them. They barge in here, no warning, and just start snooping around our actions, activities and the like… If any of us refuse to tell them what they want to know, we risk losing our jobs here," he explained, a frown coming to his face.

"The worst part, is if they even think you're doing something wrong, they inspect the cadets as well. Mira's squad will probably get that. It never ends well, especially when many cadets having no idea what it's all about," his shoulders dropped as he let out another sigh.

"They'll be back next year. I just hope you nannies stay out of trouble," he sent a small glare towards Jezdec, who only laughed back.

"We'll do our best sir," Rex assured, but the trainer just shook his head. He wouldn't be surprised of these idiots ended up in trouble with the damn Senate.

* * *

 **Cut! So, yeah, now you see what I was talking about. I do believe they'd have someone check in on all the Bounty Hunters on Kamino, especially since they are training their soldiers. Better make sure everything goes right, eh?**  
 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review what you thought! I love hearing from you all!**  
 **Till next time~**


	5. Team Show-Off

**Hey ho, here comes the new... something. I'm bad at rhymes.**

Oakenshield34: Yes, yes they are, though Bishop can change at times. I always did like adding a tad of humor to serious things. And thanks! ^^

Rohirrim Girl 2187: Yeah, they get why they're inspected, but those a-holes go way too deep into it. And trainers who've been at this for years are especially annoyed

 **SO this one... I had like three different ideas how to do it? But somehow, I ended with this one? I dunno, I just felt like it? I guess? I don't know.**  
 **As always, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Somethings aren't worth getting upset about.  
And yet, somethings must not be ignored. Especially when those things involve friends and brothers**_.

"Alright nannies, you can let go," Mortimer looked down at the clock and back at the ten cadets. Five were holding a heavy metal case while the other five held those five in the air via ascension cables.

"That wasn't so tough," Jezdec smiled, but when Bishop poked him in the arm, let out a weak whimper.

"You'll get it eventually," Bull laughed, cracking his fingers.

"Chess Squad – you're done for the day. But I want you here tomorrow at 0430 got it?" the Lasat looked at the five, who nodded.

"Wait, you aren't done? But, it's already really late…" Pion looked at the Ghost Squad.

"We've got to work harder than before… Graduation is in two days," Cody gave a weak smile as he said.

"…That's right. You'll be done," Rex blinked, actually forgetting about it.

"Kriff, we're gonna miss ya," Turm looked with sadness and pain.

"Ah, don't worry about us," Jewels tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, we'll still be around. Probably," Jet winced at his own words.

"We still need to be assigned so we probably have another year," Lander spoke up, covering for his brother.

"That'll all depend on how the war goes," Mortimer had his hands behind his back. "Now go on. These troopers-to-be have some more training to do."

"Good luck!"

* * *

"Man, can you believe they're already finished?" Jezdec was still hard on believing as they sat down in the mess.

"The time sure passed quickly," Pion let out a small sigh, not getting a feeling that it's been so long since it all started.

"We are going to watch them finish, right?" Turm looked at the others. That was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course," Rex assured with a grin. Cadets were allowed to spectate others, however, there might be a slight problem since they're not in the same year.

"Mortimer just might force us to watch and learn something," Bishop couldn't help but smirk as he drank.

"That sounds about right yeah," they laughed, enjoying the actually warm-meal for once.

* * *

"Again," Mortimer said firmly as the cadets finished a round of target practice. They didn't hesitate to reload their weapons and get into positions again.

"Jet, watch your aim," the said cadet frowned, seeing he was only a small bit off target.

"Bull, you take too long to reload," the bald man gritted his teeth, increasing his speed.

"Cody, take care of the recoil," the man let out a small grunt but worked on it.

"Jewels and Lander – you need to shoot faster," they didn't hesitate to speed up the fire.

Mortimer walked behind them, checking their forms, positions and expressions. He knew they were focusing on the task at hand, but there was also something else. They were thinking about something else.

"Stop," he ordered and they did, slightly out of breath. "In battle, you can't focus on anything else than the enemy. If you do, you, your brothers and anyone near you might suffer," Laquin said, seeing the cadets avert their eyes. "…What's on your mind?"

"We just want to give it our best…" Cody looked back, eyes determine. "Prove our worth, our abilities."

"…Why would you need to do that?" the Lasat knew cadets wanted to be the very best, but this was more personal than it seemed.

"…" they remained silent, but he could see frustration and anger under all that supposed calm. Something was bothering them…

"Cadets-,"

"It's personal for us, sir. Some people just need to understand there are things you don't say," Jet added, a layer of anger showing.

"…Alright then. That just means I'll drill you harder," Mortimer shrugged, but he was annoyed that they didn't trust him enough to tell him. Then again, they said it was personal.

"Understood," they nodded in unity, clearly ready.

* * *

"Okay, enough," the cadets were panting as they finally stopped the simulation, but were ready for the next one. Mortimer shook his head.

"No, you're done for the day. Get some rest, we'll do more tomorrow."

"But, sir-!"

"I said you're done."

"…As you say…"

The Lasat watched them head to the refresher and had to sigh. If they kept pushing themselves this hard, they won't be in top condition for graduation. He hasn't seen these cadets go so hard at training before and couldn't figure what had gotten into them.

* * *

"We're almost there…" Cody said to himself, standing under the hot water. "A bit more…"

"You think Mortimer will figure it out?" Lander was drying his hair as he spoke up.

"Probably not. He has no reason to know," Jet was just leaning on the cold wall.

"Think _they'll_ figure it out?" Jewels has already changed into the red uniform.

"Hope not… They probably wouldn't be too happy," Bull relaxed into the water.

"That's why they better not figure it out," the Ghost Squad shared a look, each one silently agreeing on the same thing.

* * *

"Well, well, if it ain't the Traitor Squad," each cadet stopped in their tracks as they heard the familiar voice. And they were _so_ close to their barracks.

"Spider – isn't it past your bedtime?" Cody frowned, turning to face the five other cadets.

"Ah, you hurt me Cody. And here I thought we were all such good friends," Spider smirked, walking closer. "Say, where are those defects you hang around with? Or, did you get rid of them?"

"Say that again you filthy-!" Bull just barely had time to grab Jewels and hold him back.

"Nah, they're probably just too ashamed to be seen with them," Poison laughed, leaning on Bat as he smirked.

"Why can't you be original at least at something?" Jet said with a low growl.

"Don't get all defensive now," Spider grinned and put his hands up. "Just 'cause those defects are making you sloppy, doesn't mean you won't pass."

"Stop it!" Bull was still holding on to Jewels as he was really close at punching the man.

"We'll see who's really the sloppy one at graduation, won't we," Cody kept a calm demeanor, but his squad mates knew he was _really_ close to starting a fight.

"We'll be waiting," Spider smirked as he left. Poison and Bat each gave mock salutes while Webber and Wings snickered.

"I swear I'm gonna-," Jewels fumed as Bull finally released him.

"No, we're doing it like we're supposed to. They're provoking us and they know it," Cody was still tense as he watched the cadets leave. "We won't stoop to their level."

"I don't think there's ground low enough for that," Jet grumbled, eyes hard.

"I can still shoot them in the head, right? By accident?"

"Jewels…"

"I mean, Jet wouldn't get away with it, but I may."

"Jewels…"

"He's right you know."

"Bull!"

"No, no. Go for the head. Or lower if you want."

"Cody?!"

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, we're gonna be late!"

"That's what happens when Jezdec falls asleep!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Guys, argue later, run faster!"

"If I miss this, Jez, I will personally strange you with your own intestine!"

Jezdec seemed to speed past the other five and almost smashed into a wall to turn the corner.

"Bish, went too far."

"It worked, didn't it?"

The others were fast behind and just entered the top stage, above the training ground, as the next squad was announced.

"Ghost Squad – prepare yourselves," they saw Mortimer already there, looking anxious but proud the previous squad began to leave.

"Made it!" Jezdec called, probably just happy he'll live another day.

"Looks like your defect friends are here," Spider laughed, nodding at the top stage. "Be sure not to fail too miserably."

"Call them what you want Spider, but you still had no one cheering you on," Cody bit back, seeing the man give a frown.

"Now if you don't mind, get off. We got your shebs to kick," Cody added with a smirk as the Ghost Squad suppressed their laughs.

* * *

"Standard formation, go!" Cody ordered as the simulation began and the droids appeared.

"Two on your north Jet," the sniper shot them down in moments and they proceeded to the next chunk of cover.

"We're getting surrounded," Jewels was blasting them, but the droids were coming closer.

"Right, as we trained – King maneuver," the other four smirked, knowing this just turned more interesting.

" _Remember how we're doing this."_

" _As flashy as we can."_

" _Not need to beat the time._

" _Don't set records."_

" _We need to be show offs."_

Cody jumped out of cover, drawing the droids' attention as the others scattered around him. The watchers looked in surprise, Chess Squad almost screamed because they _knew_ this formation and Mortimer couldn't stop grinning.

As the clankers focused on the man in the middle, his brothers came around, Jet being covered by Bull as he sniped them while Lander and Jewels broke their ranks. When the last one feel, they quickly moved forward, separated in different covers.

"Should we try Rook next? Bull smirked, seeing the incoming enemy.

"If you feel like it," Jet readied himself, taking out the closest droid.

"Alright!" Bull laughed and stood up, using his cannon to blast the clankers. Jewels and Cody rushed in behind him, providing cover, while Lander and Jet covered them from afar. From above, all five could hear the Chess Squad cheering them on.

* * *

The Ghost Squad kept throwing bizarre and weird formations at the waves of droids, all to the point when the last one feel and the simulation was over. They stood, proud and smiling in the middle of the training ground, surrounded by fallen and destroyed droids.

"Well done," Shaak Ti said with a slight bow of the head. "You have all passed the graduation exam. You are now full-fledged troopers."

The cheers which followed made the watching trainers and Jedi smile, as the Ghost Squad patted each other on the back, before looking up, towards the top stage and gave the two-finger salute. The Chess Squad returned real and proper ones, even though they were all smiling like idiots.

No one might ever know why they did what they did. It's probably best no one ever does. But they suspected Mortimer knew – he did know those formations. But still, it didn't matter who knew. What mattered, was that they proved these formations and maneuvers worked. That, and the stunned expressions of Grave Squad were worth it.

* * *

 **Cut! This one was.. different? Than the others, but I remember you all really liked Ghost Squad and wanted to see some more of them. So here they are.**  
 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Do tell what you thought! I love hearing from all my lovely readers!**  
 **Till next time~**


	6. Opening up

**Okay everyone! This one was... a lot of fun to do and it's a step away from... well, you'll see what I mean. I do believe this was a request, and I did say I'd do it, but I'll do it again in future chapters. Oh and I do believe the same person (Courtly Mayhem I think?) wanted Rex talking with Anakin, so I obliged. Again, I'll do some more of this in future chapters**

Oakenshield34: Hah, yeah, you do not mess with Ghosts =P Well, they didn't want to tell them why did it - because someone was calling their friends defects. Chess would have probably said 'ignore it' 'we don't care' and the like but Ghost didn't really care for it? They wanted to make Grave pay. There was a bit on the views in Aliit, but the problem was - they couldn't really see it, since they were running around looking for someone. If you want, I could try and have others on Kamino talk about it?

 **So, yeah, this one. Probably one a lot of you have been looking forward to. So without further adieu...**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **The past always repeats itself. Or it comes back in a different form, yet is still so much like before.  
And when it happens, you must face it, even if you'd rather ignore it.**_

He didn't want to believe – to accept – what he was being told. This couldn't be happening, not again. Not like this.

"Rex?" he was brought out of his thoughts by Kix, who was looking at him with a worried expression. For a second, a different face – yet the same – flickered. _Long hair and an expression far more filled with sorrow._ But it only lasted a moment.

"Are you sure?" he knew the answer, but still. He had to ask. He had to.

"Yeah… There's nothing I can do for him…" the medic's eyes dropped and his exhaustion was seeping through. _Just like back then…_

"Right…" Rex nodded, eyes closed. "I'll tell him. And his brothers. Get some sleep," he put a hand on the medic's shoulder, giving a small squeeze. He recalled a similar situation ending differently and figured there weren't many around who still knew **him** back then. Kix sure wans't.

"I wish I could be that calm about it…" Kix whispered as the Captain walked to the door. He almost answered he wasn't calm, but knew the man needed some pillar of assurance at the moment. And that would be him.

* * *

"Stop, stop, stop, please, stop, please, no more, please, pleasaestopnomoreplease-" he heard the man mutter over and over, tied down on the bed and shaking.

"Loki," Rex called, carefully, stepping closer. Again, a different face flashed on the man, the words replaced and eyes oozing betrayal. _But only for a moment._

"C-Captain. Will you make it stop? Please? I don't want to see it anymore," Loki looked with pleading eyes, red rimmed and glassed over.

"…We will, soon. Don't worry," he stepped closer, looking down with a heavy heart.

"W-What's gonna happen to me?" Loki's breathing speed up, eyes panicked.

"…You're not fit to be a soldier anymore… We'll be taking you back to Kamino, for decommissioning," Rex swallowed, feeling himself losing control. This was a rookie for crying out loud! And yet… After seeing the civilians get executed, he lost it. Went mad and they barely managed to restrain him and still finish the mission.

"D-Decom- That's-," the kid was so confused, Rex doubted he could even understand him.

"You won't see the images anymore, Loki," the Captain went for the only good thing that would come out of this. "We'll be there soon."

* * *

He left the infirmary quickly, needing to calm himself. He hadn't though he'd have to go through that ever again. And yet, here he was, doing the same thing again.

"…Rex?" the voice made him snap his eyes open, surprised by who stood there.

"Ahsoka," he cleared his throat, managing to regain himself. "What are you doing here?"

"There're rumors that… something's wrong? And we're going to Kamino," she was confused and lost and he couldn't blame her.

"Yeah, Jezd-," he shook his head, cutting himself off. "Loki. Loki had a breakdown. A serious one… He's going back," he had no idea how to explain how horrifying decommissioning was to clones. He doubted she would understand.

"…Is he going to be alright? Can't you get him help?" oh how naïve she was… But it's probably for the best. She shouldn't know that horror just yet.

"There's no help for him… We just need to get him someplace safe."

"But there has to be something you-,"

"I'm sorry, Commander, I don't want to talk about it," he clenched his fists and moved past her, just wanting to stop talking about it.

* * *

Rex wasn't entirely sure what else could happen in one day. Loki was still strapped down, but had been put under. He had to tell Trickster, Kite, Sling Shot and Oval – all of which were rookies – that their brother would be sent back to Kamino. They seemed to have been half expecting it, but it didn't make it any easier. But when there was a knock on his door and a gentle call of 'Rex?' he knew something else would happen today.

"Come in," he answered, turning off a holo-picture just as the doors opened.

"…Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Ahsoka looked uncomfortable, rubbing her arm with her hand and looking at the ground.

"No, you're not. What can I do for you?" he motioned to the second chair by the desk, and she carefully made her way over.

"I – I wanted to apologize. For, earlier," she started, still not looking at him. "I – I didn't realize what was happening and I kept pushing and-," but he cut her off before she could continue to ramble.

"…You asked someone, didn't you?" he should have known she would. Her own answer was a weak nod and looked even more anxious than before.

"What did he tell you?" he didn't ask who told her – it didn't really matter at the moment.

"…He – Appo, told me about… About someone named Jezdec? A-And that he was the first case like that which happened," she looked at him, finally, eyes pained, lost and guilty. "And that, you knew him. Really well."

Rex closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. How he wished she had avoided using the name. It's been such a long time since he's heard it… But she couldn't have known. Had no reason to know. So he only has himself to blame.

"Yeah, that's right," he finally spoke, seeing she had calmed herself, even if only slightly. "He was a brother. A squad mate, actually…" he hesitated, eyes going to the holo-picture on the desk. And then, as if he wasn't really in control of his body, his finger opened it up, revealing five smiling brothers in a group photo. He was in the middle, hands on his hips. Turm was on the right, ginning with an arm hooked around Pion, who had only laughed. On the left was Jezdec, arm on his shoulder and a smile on his face. Bishop was on the far left, leaning on Jezdec with a grin and his arms crossed.

"What was he like?" she asked, looking at the photo with wide eyes. And he was glad for that sort of question. It sure beat 'what happened to him' like he expected. Or even her asking what happened to the rest.

"He was a constant source of humor, but a good soldier. A better brother. He could go for days, talking about anything and just… being a pleasant presence. And he cared, a lot…" he said, recalling some of the memories. From their early days on Kamino, to the last day on Kamino...

"He would drive our trainer crazy, make the dumbest jokes and always knew how to lighten a mood… But he also knew when to take things seriously… He'd do anything for a brother," he hadn't even realized there was liquid in his eyes as he spoke.

"…Sounds like a brother I'm at a loss for never knowing…" Ahsoka never took her eye off the photo, studying each face.

"I don't know, that beard never suited him," Rex managed to give a small smile. But he knew she just figured out which one of the four Jezdec was.

"What about the others?" she looked at him, a hint of hope in her eyes.

"…Maybe another time."

* * *

It was an hour or two later, when Rex went to the mess for some caf to get him through the night, that another person surprised him.

"General," he gave a curt nod as Anakin joined him by the caf machine.

"Rex… How're you holding up?" Skywalker gave the man a quick onceover, looking for any signs for worry.

"Managing, sir," the Captain saw no point in lying to the General. He met Jezdec – knew him for the time he was around, and left Rex in charge of taking him to Kamino.

"I… imagine this brings back all sorts of unpleasant memories…" Skywalker himself wasn't' sure what to say, just that he wanted his friend to feel better. That however, wasn't the best way to go about it…

"Part of the job, isn't it?" Rex gave a forced smile, gripping the hot mug.

"Ever regret it?" the words left the Jedi's mouth before he could even think about it.

"…Occasionally. But I don't dwell on that. I shouldn't…" there was a pause as the blonde looked into the mug. "They wouldn't want me to."

"Rex… I'm not going to ask you to-," the man didn't even get to finish.

"I'll take Loki and his squad to Kamino," there was a certain determination in the soldier's eyes as he looked at the Jedi. "They're a bunch of rookies… They shouldn't need to go through that alone…" another, shorter pause. "If you'll excuse me, General. I have a few more reports to finish," with another nod, the Captain left the mess.

"…You were all rookies back then too…" Anakin said quietly, watching the blonde's retreating back. He had tried slightly to read the man through the Force, but it seems Rex has learned how to cover up and hide his feelings. _Comes with the job._ He just wished he could be of _some_ help in this situation...

* * *

 **Cut! Heh, stopping at a bad-ish note, but well, it seemed the best. Also, the holo-photo Rex has is based on NobilisPhantasma's \- feel free to check them out on DA under the same name!**  
 **Anyway, hope you liked this one and thanks for reading! Do review and tell me what you thought, cause there'll be more like this to come**  
 **Till next time~**


	7. Ram'ser

**Wooo, new one up and adam! Got a trick question for you all - can you guess what the title to this one is, simply by context? I'll I'll translate it by the end, but give it a try - no cheating now! =P**

Guest: Yes well, it made him the man he is now, despite all the pain. And I hope so as well - I might do something for it, but it'll be a different story entirely. And I wouldn't even know when I'd get around to it - got a few more things and stories to handle before that ^^"

Oakenshield34: Like I said, he will tell her about all four of them - eventually. And great! I'll work on that soon (but right now I got stuff piled up to chapter 10 something so please don't hold it against me if it's not around all that soon ^^)

 **This is probably the first of five chapters like this I'll be making. Because this was a lot of fun and I love exploring some more =3  
As always! Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **His kind must be calm and collect at all times. Steady and precise in every movement. Know his surroundings and follow them.  
Otherwise he will lose someone.**_

"Blast, out of ammo again…" Turm grumbled, hearing the empty clicks of his cannon.

"Ain't the only one…" Jezdec sighed, putting his carbine back down. Pion followed soon after, a small frown on his face.

"I'm almost out too," Rex added in, one of his dual blasters already dead. Seconds later, the other one gave out and he let out a breath.

"Bish is still going," Jezdec nodded to the sniper, who hadn't spoken or even turned to his brothers since they started.

"And look at that – perfect hits on all of 'em," Turm was impressed, seeing the scorching holes of the targets.

"Not all of them," Bishop answered, pulling the trigger and hitting the center again. But he frowned, clearly not liking it. "I'm off on a couple."

"Really? I can't see it…" the others tried to get a closer look, but to them, it seemed as if he hit the perfect center each time.

"I did a sensor check – Bishop's right," Mortimer walked towards them, mug of caf in one hand and a data pad in the other. "It's barely an inch off, but it's there."

"Meaning it's not perfect," Bishop said back steadily, taking another shot. "That one hit."

"Indeed it did," Laquin shook his head, not believing the cadet was so good at seeing his own shots.

"Bish, brother, don't be so hard on yourself. You're a way better shot than any of us," the 'knight' tried to reason.

"If I don't hit good enough, it won't take the enemy down. If the enemy isn't down, you're all in danger and you might get killed," the sniper looked at his brothers, eyes hard. "I'm not about to let my sloppiness get in the way."

"…Don't push yourself over the limit. A not perfect sniper is better than no sniper," Rex said, realizing they wouldn't be getting the man to stop soon.

"Hmph, don't wait for me," Bishop looked back through the scope and took another shot.

* * *

"Tch, off again," Bishop frowned, reaching for the next pack of ammo, when a furry hand got to it before him.

"That's enough for today," Mortimer held the ammo, looking at the cadet. "I bet you can't even feel your arm anymore."

"…" the sniper remained silent, looking at the trainer. It was unusual, for both of them, to be alone like this. It's either the whole squad, or Rex, so neither was sure what would happen.

"…You clearly won't stop working on this…" Laquin sighed, shaking his head. "How about we make a little deal?"

"Such as?" the cadet set down the rifle, moving his fingers to get the numbness out.

"There are a few sniper qualified cadets around who've been itching for some action. We can have a small competition, see which one is the best. You could prove how good of a shot you are, meet others like you and exchange some tips, and hopefully make yourself better."

"Sounds interesting. Will Jet be there?" Bishop gave a small grin, arms crossed. He wasn't about to beat around the bush with this. And he did like the idea.

"Yes he will and every other sniper from all years. Those who accept anyway," Mortimer had his own small grin, arms behind his back.

"Fine by me. Just say when and where."

"Very well then. I'll ask the others and see what we come up with."

* * *

The mess hall was relatively empty, a couple cadets still milling about or just hanging out. Bishop just grabbed his tray and sat at the empty table near him. It was a strange feeling, being so alone for the first time in a long time…

"Hey, Bishop!" he looked up at the voice, a smile making its way on his face.

"Lander, Jewels, what are you doing here?" he asked as they sat down opposite him.

"Well, we were mostly left to ourselves today, but Mortimer let us go early. Cody is stuck on hand-to-hand with Bull and he had something to ask Jet," Lander said, mixing together his food. That way, he can pretend it's warm.

"Ah, that so…" the sniper grinned, poking is own meal.

"What about you? All alone here?" Jewels leaned on the table. "Don't tell me Mortimer had you do something extra?" he pointed his fork at the younger man.

"No, nothing like that. The rest left early is all – I stayed back," he explained in short, seeing the two shared a look.

"You guys are all always working so hard."

"Hah, well, Jezdec sure doesn't. Turm occasionally just loses focus for anything extra and Pion… well, he has his own thing. I swear, he has those Mando'a books stacked in his locker…" Bishop shook his head, finishing his meal mostly.

"Yeah well, Bull likes to just mess around too. Cody can be really into it or just 'nah'. Depends on the day and task I guess," Jewels laughed.

"To each his own, right?"

"Aye," they lifted their drinks, clicked them together and drank what was left.

* * *

"Agh, no fair!"

"Totally fair!"

"Guys, c'mon, keep it down."

"We better head to bed soon – it's getting late."

"I see you're all having fun without me."

At that, four cadets looked up, towards the one coming at them. Bishop smirked as he walked, easily seeing that Rex was in the lead at Sabacc and Turm just won a round.

"Finally! We thought we were gonna need to wait till morning for you," Jezdec laughed, moving to the side to allow his brother a seat.

"What, you waited for me?" Bishop actually sounded surprised, sitting down.

"Of course we did. You were really intense back there," Pion said, giving an assuring smile.

"…Right," the sniper looked at the side for a moment. He should tell them. But why did he feel like he shouldn't?

"What's wrong?" Rex gave him a concerned look.

"Nothing. I just," he fumbled, suddenly unsure how to speak. "See, I um… I um…"

"Bishop?" the fact _Bishop_ was stuttering made them all worry. He _never_ does that.

"I'll be in a, um, competition. For snipers," the sniper hadn't felt this awkward in a _very_ long time. "Mortimer suggested it."

"That's awesome!" Turm grinned, dropping his cards. "You're totally gonna beat the others!"

"Haha," Bishop gave a shy grin, rubbing his neck. "I don't know… There'll be plenty of older ones around…"

"C'mon, Bish! Where'd all your confidence go? Did you leave it in the fresher or something?" Jezdec nudged him in the shoulder.

"I just… When I first heard about it, I was so sure but now… Like," he paused, seeing they were just waiting for him. "I just feel like, if I don't give it my absolute best, I'll be letting you all down…"

"Bish," Rex set a hand on his shoulder. "You can **never** let us down. No matter what happens, the fact you're even doing this? It's awesome. Do what you do best, but don't break an arm doing it."

"Haha… Y-Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Hey, this is like, the first time you got really… into something. I don't think I've ever seen you nervous like this before."

"C'mon Jez, let him be! He finally found something to enjoy."

"Guys, please, quite!"

"We should all head to bed now."

"…You guys are the best, know that?"

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay…"

"Bish, just breath. Breathhhhh."

"Don't shake him around!"

"Guys, he doesn't look so good…"

"Just calm down, relax…"

"What's the holdup in here?"

"Bish isn't feeling good."

"I'M FINE!"

"…"

"…"

"I'll just- I'll go now…"

He felt four pats on the back as he walked, gripping his rifle tight as he left the room and entered the training area. The others who were gathered turned to him, some surprised, a few nodding and most just analyzing. Of course. They were all the same type as him. _Asses, understand and overcome._ Wonderful…

"Welcome to the party," Jet offered a hand, which he took. "Not the last one though."

"Good to know," Bishop nodded back, taking a spot by the Ghost Squad member.

"Oh, if it isn't little Bee," the Chess Squad member felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the next cadet to walk up.

"Eagle…" his eyes narrowed and hardened. He should have known Champion would have sent one of their own. How stupid of him.

"Friend of yours?" Jet asked by his side, eyeing them both.

"Yeah, we go way back, don't we Bee?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Oi, cut the chatter!" a four-year called, frowning. "If you kids want to insult each other, take it somewhere else."

"Everyone finally here? Good," Sadix, one of the few Human trainers, called as he stepped forward, addressing the cadets. "Those of you gathered, believe yourselves to be good snipers. Today, you'll get to prove that."

* * *

The ground rumbled and lowered itself a couple meters down. After it stopped, a shooting gallery was raised, but there were only two lanes.

"Listen up cadets," Bric took Sadix's place, looking down at them. "You'll be paired up with one of the other contestants. The goal is to hit the target in the center, using as few shots as you can, because you only get 5. And you have five stages to finish," there were some calls of protest before Mira stepped up.

"In battle, you and your fellow soldiers won't get a second chance. If you miss, someone **will** die," her eyes scanned the snipers, all who completely understood. "If you're out of shots before you're done, then you're out of the competition. Those who are left, get to refill and move on to a different challenge," she finished up. "Aim well."

A robot flew to each cadet and they randomly pulled out a data chip, with their number on it. There were fewer cadets than the trainers thought, since a couple of them refused to come. They'll just have to make do with what they have now.

"Huh, looks like we just missed each other," Jet mused, looking at his number 5.

"Seems like it yeah… But who did I get then?" Bishop had the number 3 and wasn't sure who he'd be facing.

"Well, I know I got Numb – that's gonna be fun…"

"Is he good?"

"Used a fork to hit a falling piece of string and pin it on a wall."

"…"

"Yeah."

"Good luck then. You just might need it…"

"…You too it seems…" Jet was looking past his friend, and Bishop followed his eyes. They both knew number 4 just arrived.

"Well, well, well, it's little Bee," Eagle smirked, hands on his hips. "I can't believe I lucked out so much that I got you in this challenge."

"I'll make you regret saying that," Bishop glared at the man, jaw locked.

"Really? Cause this time, there's no lil Rexy around to save your sheb," Eagle brushed past him, laughing. Jet was close to grabbing the Chess man, when he remembered this isn't one of the impulsive and aggressive ones.

"Don't let him get under your skin…" Jet tried to reason, seeing the anger in the eyes.

"…He's been there for a while now…" was the only answer before they were called for the set up.

* * *

"Aw crud…" Turm whispered, seeing his brother in line. "He's up against Eagle…"

"What? You've got to be kriffing me!" Jezdec almost jumped over the fence to see.

"You shouldn't worry – it's Bishop. He'll keep a cool head…" Rex had his arms folded, but everyone knew he was tense.

"Yeah, but you know perfectly well how Bishop can't stand any of those di'kute…" Pion showed his concern, looking from the trio to the sniper.

* * *

The targets were fast moving, with random pauses and starts. The speed would change and the direction could take a turn instantly. And to add, there were different sounds coming from the targets, just to confuse them further.

"Don't worry Bee, I'm sure you'll at least skim the target," Eagle snickered as he took his spot by the box.

"…" Bishop gritted his teeth and gripped his weapon tighter. He couldn't focus, not with the anger beneath the skin. And he was so close-

"Go Bish! Show that di'kut what you've got!" the sudden call snapped him out of his mind and he twisted his head around. He let out a shocked laugh at what he saw. Jezdec was leaning over the fence, with Turm holding him back so he wouldn't fall over, Pion was giving him a giant ass smile and Rex was the constant calm and assurance.

" _You can never let us down. No matter what happens, the fact you're even doing this? It's awesome. Do what you do best,"_ he recalled the words and grinned, turning back to the targets. Yeah, he could focus. Thanks to them…

"Ready?" Mortimer looked at the two, eyes lingering on his student a moment longer.  
"Set," the targets were lowered and prepared.  
"Aim," they buzzed to life and the two looked through their scopes.  
"Fire!" instantly, Eagle let a shot fly, but it missed as the target made a sudden stop. He fired again, skimming it. A third shot hit the outer ring because it changed directions. It was only on the fourth shot that he finally managed to hit the center.

"Damn, they're stupid fast…" he hissed, tossing his weapon aside.

"You're just slow," Bishop whispered, not even taking a shot yet. _Not yet… not yet…_

"One," he said to himself, pulling the trigger and hitting dead center.  
"Two," he fired again, to everyone's shock before Mortimer could even stop the targets. The trainers shared a look, but the Lasat shrugged, a smirk on his face. Again, a perfect center.  
"Three," the target tried to move, but the sniper anticipated it, getting another shot in.  
"Four," this one hit the exact same spot as the first one.  
"Five," the final one landed right above the first and fourth, actually bending the metal.

"And I'm out," Bishop didn't even hesitate, looked at Eagle who was still blinking at the targets with a wide open mouth. "An eagle just got stung by a bee."

"…Despite that… interesting performance, I'm afraid you're out of the competition," Sadix was trying to hide his grin but was failing. Damn cadet had guts.

"That's fine," Bishop shrugged, grabbed his rifle and walked away.

"…" Eagle was still a bit too stunned to actually say anything.

* * *

Up top, the rest of Chess Squad was cheering and yelling, laughing even as Eagle slowly made his way off the field.

"Boy, he sure let them have it," it was only then that they noticed a familiar squad there as well.

"Ghost Squad – we didn't even see you," Rex blinked, surprised.

"We were behind, waiting for Jet's turn. Didn't see you until Jezdec almost jumped down," Cody explained, grinning.

* * *

"Why'd you do it?" Jet asked as Bishop passed.

"…I have my things – things I'm good at. Things my brothers need me to be good at. So when someone tells me I'm not good at it? Then I will not hesitate to destroy them."

"Hehe, yeah, fair enough. Sad you're out so soon though – thought we could have a go at it."

"We can always try next time we have training together. I'm sure Mortimer won't mind."

"It's a deal then. Now I just hope I don't embarrass myself," the two shared a quick fist-bump as Jet entered the stage.

* * *

 **Cut! Heh, I couldn't help myself. I hope you all found this interesting - exploring some more of these dorks. Because the others will get their turn. Oh and the title translates to "Sniper" so kudos to those who got it right! The rest - kudos for trying! You all rock!**  
 **Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Do review what you thought about this one - I'd love to hear about it!**  
 **Till next time~**


	8. It started with hate

**Okay people, new one! And honestly, I had so much fun with it. I just hope you can all keep up, because it can be hella confusing.**

Oakenshield34: Yes, yes he could xD And i'm glad! Hope you continue to enjoy them =D

 **But no, really, this one will probably test your knowledge of these dorks. Hope you're ready**  
 **As always, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **They may be clones, but they are still individuals. And individuals, are different from each other.  
The older they got, the better that was. Yet as kids, it was never a good thing.**_

"Ha! Finally, I got it!" the commotion got everyone's attention. "I got my name!"

"Really? What is it?" many were excited and happy. Most of them still used their numbers because they haven't decided on names.

"Lion!" the boy smirked, looking at the others.

"That is so cool!" those closest called, impressed.

"I know," Lion gave a cocky smirk. "And I'm the first one here!"

Those who weren't interested in the new development kept to themselves, away from the big group of kids. Three in particular looked more angry than anything else. One was only interested for a bit before returning to reading his book and another one looked slightly envious but said nothing.

"Hear that everyone? I got a name before any of you!" Lion just had to rub it in everyone's faces. How the others still put up with him was anyone's guess, but it probably had to do with the fact him and a few of his pals had already started picking on anyone they fancied. So everyone rather not get on their bad side…

"Who cares!" came a yell across the room and all eyes turned to the corner were two boys were glaring daggers at them.

"Who asked dumb and dumber?" the boy to Lion's left snickered.

"It's the only way to get you to shut up," this one was alone on a bed, eyes hard and cold.

"Did anyone hear that buzzing? Sounded like a bug or something…" Lion put a hand on his ear as his friends laughed.

"Yeah, like one of those little bees!"

"H-Hey, come on guys, don't go there…" that was one of the most quiet and awkward kids around, hardly ever getting involved in anything.

"What is this? Who asked the defects?" the first three all sent glares at Lion, while the fourth one just seemed to shrink into himself.

"If you'd keep your mouth shut, they wouldn't have a reason to speak," that was the first voice to actually get Lion to growl.

"Well, well, looks like the dog finally woke up," he hissed, looking at the kid who was still holding a book. "You should stand up for those losers. They're your kind."

"They're our brothers, idiot," the book reader rolled his eyes. "We're all clones here."

"Hey, no one asked you to step in!" that was 6398 again, standing up.

"I dunno, he seems to know what he's doing…" 4258 muttered with a shrug.

"Why is it every time you open your mouth, you make yourself look like an idiot," 6248 rolled his eyes and sighed.

"G-Guys, don't fight like this, come on…." The skittish 4848 looked between his brothers.

"Why do I even bother…" 7567 shook his head and looked back at his book.

"Man, you guys really are a bunch of lo-," before Lion could finish that however, the doors opened and their teacher stepped in.

"Cadets," Tynan looked around, eyes narrowing slightly. "Something the matter?"

"No, nothing sir."

"Good, now get ready. We have some group work to do today."

* * *

"Alright cadets, listen close," Tynan addressed them and they stood at attention. "You'll be divided into groups by five to see how well you work together," the teacher said as the kids shared a look. "You'll be working together in a simulation of a space battle. One pilot, one co-pilot, two gunners and a mechanic. Make your picks," he grinned as they rushed together, forming the groups. Well, most anyway…

"That leaves you five…" he held in a sigh at who was left. The troublesome ones. They were all good in their own right, they were just very unorthodox…

"No! No way am I getting stuck in a group with golden boy, grumpy pants and – and," 6398 looked at the last one, unsure what to say. "The cry baby!"

"What did I do?" 4848 looked scared as he fiddled with his hands.

"Hey man, I think you went a bit too far there…" 4258 said to the angry brother.

"Tch, don't think I like this anymore than you do," 6248 sighed and folded his arms.

"Why don't you calm down a bit, huh?" 7567 frowned, but seemed calmer than most.

"…Oh boy…" Tynan shook his head, running his hand over his face. This couldn't end well…

"I can do better on my own! I don't need you butting in!"

"Man, just cool it, c'mon…"

"The teacher said we need five people, idiot. You can't do it alone, as much as I wish I could see you try."

"Guys, let's be calm about this, please?"

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot!"

"How am I an idiot here?"

"Just because!"

"Guys…"

"You're even dumber than I first thought…"

"Say that again!"

"STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!" the sudden yell from 7567 made everyone pause, even Tynan. He was about to step in and stop this if things went too far, but it didn't seem like it…

"Who put you in charge golden b-,"

"No one did and I'm not in charge. But unless you all stop whining around like a bunch of babies, we won't get anywhere!" again, silence from the other four. "Thank you. See, isn't so hard to talk normal, right?"

"I'm still not working with any of you…" 6398 grumbled.

"Okay, so, how about this," 7567 took a deep breath. "We don't like each other, that much is clear. And we don't have to. But, we all hate the same jerks, right?"

"Lion and his pals, yeah."

"Yeah. So, we work together, against them. To beat them. The enemy my enemy is my friend, as they used to say…"

"Right, the class Viggo had!" 4848 smiled, probably for the first time.

"Hmp, fine by me. I owe those guys some payback anyway," 6248 had a smirk on his face.

"I'm cool with it," 4258 grinned, looking between them.

"Yeah, okay, fine," 6398 finally admitted, a weak smile on his face. "Got a plan gol- brother?"

"…No, not really. Just, do what you do best, I guess?"

* * *

"Alright cadets, take your positions," Tynan spoke as they entered the simulation.

"I got the guns!" 6398 smirked and rushed to the cannons.

"Tch, like I'd let you shoot!" 6248 ran to the second on instantly.

"I'll be the mechanic!" 4258 grinned and moved to the station.

"…" the last two shared a fearful look.

"Do you know how to pilot?" 7567 asked, looking rather uncomfortable.

"No, not at all… I'll leave that to you," 4848 hesitated to move on the co-pilot seat.

"…Ah…" 7567 let out a weak whimper, taking the controls. "This is not going to end well…"

"Enemy incoming," Tynan informed as they spotted the Hyena bombers.

"I got it!" both gunners called, ready to take aim, but the ship took a wild turn.

"Watch out!" the co-pilot yelled, holding on for dear life.

"I'm trying here!" the pilot panicked and did another sharp turn.

"Guys, I don't know what it says!" the mechanic was looking from one panel to the other.

"Would you stop spinning the ship? I can't aim!" the impulsive gunner yelled back.

"Tch, it's pretty hard yeah," the second one was more calm, but annoyed none the less.

"Hey, feel free to give it a try!" the pilot was stating to lose his patience.

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"L-Let me have a look!" the co-pilot abandoned his seat and went to check out the panels. "I can handle this. I think. Go help back there."

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Seriously, I'll take the controls!" 6398 gritted his teeth and dropped form the gunner box.

"Be my guest!" 7567 threw his hands in the air and took his place.

The others watching weren't sure if they should laugh or be in awe. These five clearly had no idea what was going on, yet moved fluidly and filled up the gaps in each other. Tynan gave a small nod and wrote something down on his pad, and couldn't help the smile he got.

"Not a bad shot."

"Thanks, though you are doing better."

"Okay, fixed the converter!"

"Nice work! We got shields!"

"Hey, get ready everyone, this is gonna be bumpy!"

"Oh, no, no don't-!" the other four barely had time before the pilot did a barrel roll. His co-pilot was strapped in so he was alright, but the gunners got tossed around in the box and the mechanic went sliding on the ground.

"Ah! shield malfunction!"

"Can't you fix it?"

"If I could walk, maybe!"

"Oh, I'm going to be sick…"

"Watch the guns! They're coming back around!"

There was a pause in all five of them as the next blast of the Hyena hit the shield. Seconds later, every alarm went off and the power went out. Next thing that happened, the fuel ignited and exploded, ending the simulation.

* * *

The five emerged from the smoking room, coughing and heaving, struggling for fresh air. They were covered in ash and soot and stumbled down when they finally got out. The others were silent, unsure how to react.

"That was an explosive performance, eh?" Lion snickered, looking at them. "Seriously, could you have done worse?"

"Lion," Tynan's stern voice gave the boy pause. "This is why we do these things. To learn. If no one made mistakes, there'd be nothing to learn from."

"Yes sir…"

"As for you five…" they had managed to get to their feet, each one a little dazed. "You were starting to get it at the end, but you need to work better together."

"Right sir!" they nodded, as best they could.

"Next!"

"…" the five of them walked to the side, and shared a look.

"That was totally worth it," 6398 grinned, eyes joyous.

"It was fun, yeah," 6248 nodded in agreement, giving a small smile.

"Took a bit, but we managed to work together," 4848 scratched the back of his head.

"We should do it again sometime!" 4258 hooked an arm around the two.

"That would mean working together again," 7567 smirked, arms crossed.

"Eh, wasn't so bad," they admitted, looking at each other.

"But yeah, you're right Rex-… Sorry, I um-"

"…It's fine. Might as well be my name now…"

"U-Um… I know those jerks use it like a bad name but… But _Rex_ , has a different meaning too you know. It can mean King. So, you could, use in that meaning…"

"…That's- I didn't know that," he paused, thinking about it. "Rex. Yeah, okay, I can live with that. Thank you."

"Heh! Now Lion ain't the only one with a name!"

"Just wait, we'll get out own names soon."

"Did we just… become friends?" they shared a surprised look.

"Apparently we did," Rex grinned. "Assuming you can handle the 'golden boy' and 'dog' being your friend."

"Pff! I can easily have a King for a friend! If… you don't mind… me…"

"You're tolerable enough."

"I just hope you guys won't fight anymore…"

"Haha, brother, we'll fight till the end of time. It's what brothers do."

* * *

 **Cut! Okay! You made it through that mess - congrats! Hope it wasn't too confusing xD Do tell if you could always tell who was who!**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Feel free to review what you thought - I love hearing about it!**  
 **Till next time~**


	9. Solitude

**Okay, I made it! I just wanna say that my updates will be a lot slower, because I'm working away from home for the week and won't have the time to write right now. I'll try my best though. Also, Vod'ika followers - that one is going to be even slower. Sorry**

Guest: Well, some of the strongest friendships can start in hate. And their personalities are complete opposites (Bishop and Jezdec especially) so I found it fitting =)

 **This one is... slightly different? Yet, kinda important? I don't even know.  
Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Actions have consequences. Sometimes, the punishment isn't as harsh as it should be, at least at first.  
But when everyone knew what the others hated most, it wasn't hard to give a correct punishment.**_

"…" Mortimer looked down at the cadets, shaking his head. They were all bruised and beaten, sitting in their barracks. He could tell Pion had a broken wrist and Jezdec was holding his nose as it bled from where it was broken. Bishop was holding his side, likely having broken ribs while Rex winced every time he moved his leg even a little.

"I am _very_ disappointed. In all of you," the trainer said, eyes unforgiving. The four avoided looking at him all together. "Ciel would be as well," he knew that was a low blow, and the fact they all looked with sorrow proved it. "You're lucky Mira heard the commotion. He could have died back there," again, he saw the guilt stabbing at them.

"…Is he stable?" the weak and scared voice of Rex was the first time any of them have spoken up since the incident.

"He is, yes. Still unconscious, but stable," for a second, the Lasat didn't want to tell them. Let them worry sick about him. But he couldn't do that to them… The four all visibly looked more relived, but no less guilty.

"I hope you realize the situation is out of my hands now. I can't help you," and he wanted to. He wanted to help – to at least understand what happened. But the news spread like wild fire and he had no control over it.

"…Are they going to decommission us?" Mortimer had never seen or heard Bishop as scared as he was in that moment.

"No, no I don't believe they will. But all of you – them included – are going to face some sort of punishment. I don't know what that will be," he had to be honest with them. He couldn't tell them it'll be okay, because they knew it wouldn't.

"…Can we at least see him?" Pion, when he spoke, sounded and looked even smaller than he usually does.

"No, you can't," they were half expecting that, but it still shocked them. Yet, they nodded, understanding why.

"Sorry if we caused you any problems," Jezdec have a weak smile, but the fear in his eyes couldn't be missed.

* * *

" _Say that again you kriffing bastard!"_

" _Jez, calm down!"_

" _You heard me! Or are you so dumb you just can't understand me?"_

" _Lion, c'mon, stop wasting time on them."_

" _Agh! Don't you dare walk away after that!"_

" _Jez, no! Stop!"_

" _Ah, get the hell off me you freak!"_

" _Man, stop it! It's not worth it!"_

" _Turm, hold him down!"_

" _Back off you freak!"_

" _Look, let's just leave, okay?"_

" _You just made this personal!"_

" _Guys, don't fight! C'mon!"_

" _Turm, watch out!"_

" _What-?"_

" _Oh shit! He's bleeding!"_

" _You'll pay for that Shark!"_

* * *

"What are they gonna do to us?" Jezdec whispered from the back, looking around the hall.

"I don't know…" Rex answered as best he could, unable to stop his tension.

"I don't like this…" Pion's voice was shaking as they walked, following the Kaminoan.

"Just be calm about it…" Bishop said, but they knew he himself was worried a lot.

"This is all your fault," they heard Lion from behind, his eye still black.

"We shouldn't even be here," Eagle grumbled, two of his teeth missing.

"I told you to leave them…" Grizzly muttered, the scratch over his cheek half healed.

"Hey, that was a long time coming," Shark managed to frown, even with his jaw in pain.

"Yeah? Look where it got us," Viper hissed behind him, still limping with his left leg.

Then the Kaminoan suddenly stopped and with him, the cadets. He turned, giving each one a long and hard look, before extending his arm down the left hallway.

"Each of you will be set in a small room for solitary confinement. You will not have any contact with anyone for the following standard week. A service bot will bring you food and water each day. Should any of you try and escape, the consonances will be much more severe," the Kaminoan explained in a slow and bored tone.

They each entered the room and not a second later, the doors closed. Darkness was all around them, not a single shred of light. They couldn't even hear anything besides their own breathing as they felt a wave of panic in their bones.

Some stumbled back, hitting the wall of the small room and had their panic spike. Some remained calm and walked forward, arms extended until they reached the wall. Few of them tried to find the door again, only to completely lose their orientation.

 _A week. A week of this… how bad can it be?_ They all found out far too quickly, just how bad it could get…

Clones inherently seek out others – even more so than normal Humans. The only thing they have is each other. And now, they were separated from everyone. Chess Squad had an added worry for Turm. A week without any word on him or how he's doing… That was probably their biggest punishment. At first, they were somewhat calm – they've been alone quite a lot when they were kids. But now… now they had brothers who they cared about, and being away from them just felt _wrong_. And while they were locked there, Turm was still unconscious, although they have put him in a separate infirmary.

* * *

" _Turm! Turm?"_

" _He's not waking up!"_

" _Shark, you bastard!"_

" _You want some too?"_

" _Agh, broke my leg!"_

" _Hey, you started it!"_

" _And we'll finish it!"_

" _Guys, he's still bleeding!"_

" _Hey, c'mon, stop it!"_

" _Oh no, we're just getting started!"_

" _Do you want him to die?!"_

" _Maybe!"_

* * *

When the food-bot came, it opened only one room at a time. Those who behaved better would be first, and those who would scream and kick at the doors and walls would be last. During those times was the only chance any of them had of seeing light and in turn, themselves. Many had had their hair grow out a bit, some saw how exhausted they really were and most were just happy to see _something_. Meals were quick and fast, before the bot left and closed the door, returning them to darkness.

The other cadets have heard what happened, but not many knew who it was. Ghost Squad unfortunately knew. And they were worried. Mortimer would give them light and simple practice most of the time, seeing they couldn't even focus. He couldn't even tell them what happened, because he himself had no clue. And when Turm regained himself, he had to go there and explain what happened to his brothers. He was… distressed to say the least. Worried even when he could hardly move, trying to explain what happened. Why it happened. But Mortimer didn't want to hear it – it's better he didn't know…

* * *

The week finally passed, but it felt longer than that. More like a month. So when the doors finally opened, each one took a careful step forward. The light blinded them at first, before they managed to adjust. And then…

"Guys!" Jezdec was already running towards his brothers, almost jumping on Bishop to give him a hug. "Oh, it's finally over!"

"…Yeah, we're out," the sniper didn't hesitate to return the hug, as the other two cadets walked closer, smiling at the scene. Bishop wasn't usually so touchy, but it seems the isolation had made him slightly more. For now anyway.

"That was the longest week of my life…" Pion admitted, looking very tired, yet relived.

"I hear that…" Rex nodded, putting a hand on the 'knight's shoulder, who had moved to hug the medic and probably break a bone. And then he did the same to the 'king' with Rex giving him a short but comforting hug back.

The Champion Squad also looked much relived to finally be out of there, although they weren't as touchy as Jezdec. In fact, they looked _almost_ envious at their interactions.

"Cadets," the nine of them turned to the voice, seeing Mortimer, Luis and Pra Se at the start of the hallway. "I do hope you have all learned your lessons."

Luis was looking as angry as a Trandoshan who just lost his meal, while Mortimer still had that disappointed expression on him. All cadets moved to their trainer, none quite brave enough to look them straight in the eye.

"They clearly have," Laquin spoke up for them gently setting a hand on Pion's shoulder.

"They had better," Lazar frowned, nodding at his own cadets to get a move on.

* * *

" _He's not breathing!"_

" _Calm down Pion!"_

" _Don't you dare look away!"_

" _Kriff off!"_

" _I am not getting shit for this!"_

" _Viper, get back here!"_

" _Agh! I'll pummel you Lion!"_

" _Someone, help!"_

" _Shut up! Do you want the whole base to know?"_

" _He's dying you kriffing idiot!"_

" _HEY! What are you cadets doing?"_

"…"

" _Oh my- What are you waiting for? Get that one to the infirmary!"_

* * *

"C'mon you nannies, let's get you back," Mortimer gave a small grin, before ruffling his nose. "And into the kriffing fresher!" the four blinked at him before giving sheepish grins. Yeah, a week confined in one small room… not fun in any way.

"Thank you," Rex said as they walked, giving a grateful smile.

"I promised Ciel I'd take care of you, and I'll keep that promise," Laquin said back, showing his own wide grin. "Sides, someone's been dying to see ya."

"GUUUYSSS!" the yell paused all of them as they entered the training ground, and seconds later, all four of them were on the ground, mushed together with a pair of strong arms. It was hard to breath, and they were pretty sure they had broken something, but it was well worth it…

"You're all okay!" Turm squeezed some more, close to tears it seems. "You wouldn't believe how worried I was!" he finally released them, but they were all still on the ground.

"You? We were worried about you!" Jezdec called back, sitting up.

"They gave you stitches?" Bishop quickly picked up on the new additions to the normally bald head and face.

"Well, yeah… Said something about taking it easy too," the 'rook' sat back on his sheb, allowing the others to do the same.

"As long as you're feeling better," Pion was smiling, silently checking the stitches.

"I bet the Ghosts were worried to," Bishop grinned as they all shared a nervous look.

"Who's gonna tell em?" Turm scratched the back of his head.

"…NOT IT!"

"Ah, c'mon you guys, not fair…"

"A leader leads, Rexy."

* * *

Mortimer watched them, lightly shaking his head. The worry each one had for the other was admirable, but they were messed up badly. They should never have gotten involved with Champion Squad – should have been the better men. But he guessed, that after so long and so many insults, it's impossible to turn a blind eye. He was just glad things didn't end up worse than this. Now he's just wondering when he should tell them they're going to be watched for the next week. Any and every mistake written down. They'll need to be more careful.

"Since when I am leader?!"

"Since that time you punched Lion in the face when he called Pion a crybaby."

"…Really? Since, then?"

But listening to them like this… It gave him hope. These cadets would stick together, no matter what. And they wouldn't care how it would affect them, as long as they remained together. And that's one of the best traits a team can have.

* * *

 **Cut! This one was really interesting to do, but so hard as well. I wasn't sure what I wanted with it at first, but then it just... came to me. So here it is. Hope the dialogs in the flashbacks aren't too confusing - I just wanted it to tell as little as possible.**  
 **Anyway! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Feel free to review and tell me what you thought!**  
 **Till next time~**


	10. Home Team

**Here's the new one, assuming people still read this...**

Oakenshield34: I'm sure everyone does. They're just... bastards. No better way to put it. Everyone was feeling guilty about what happened though

 **So, this one features some wonderful OCs from the lovely fan-art-ic on Tumblr (check em out)**  
 **Mate, I hope I did your kids justice and all.**  
 **Read, review and enjoy**

* * *

 _ **There are times, when the best one can do, is try and forget the horror around them.  
Getting others to follow suit may be harder than one would think, yet it's always worth a shot. Some friendly competition never hurts, right?**_

"So, what's the word?" Bishop was the first to ask as they saw Rex enter the barracks.

"Well, for now, we're straying in this sector. The Generals believe there might be another attack," the Captain explained, running a hand over his head.

"Great, all alone in the middle of nowhere," Jezdec rolled his eyes, plopping back on his bed.

"What, don't we count?" Turm leaned over him, poking the man in the ribs.

"Pff, you're always around."

"I don't know, having a bit of a breather sounds good," Pion turned back to the blonde.

"Did they say anything else?" Appo asked, leaning on one of the beds.

"As a matter of fact, they did," Rex wasn't really sure how to go about this. "There's another battalion nearby – the 604th and they'll be joining us in a short while. They've been out here for a bit and are low on supplies. I expect you all to behave," the man turned his eyes to Jezdec, who made a face but didn't sit up.

"604th? Haven't heard much about them… Who's their General?" the Sergeant asked, sounding more interested than anyone else.

"General Dyra, I believe. Only saw her for a short bit on the holo-projector."

"I've heard of her. Really powerful in the Force and… blind, I think?"

"Wait, what, blind?" Jezdec jumped from his bed, almost smacking into Turm.

"A Miraka or something?" Appo shrugged, unable to remember.

"Miraluka," Pion corrected, getting the others to give him a look. "Their whole race is born without eyes," he grinned as they grimaced. At least she has the Force…

"At any rate, don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Aye aye Captain!"

* * *

"General Dyra, welcome aboard," Anakin gave a bow of his head as the woman, along with some of her men, came onto his ship.

"Thank you for the assist General Skywalker," she returned the bow with a smile. She had short brown hair, a yellowish Jedi outfit and some sort of metal cover over where her eyes were supposed to be.

"General," Rex walked up to them, giving a salute. "You called?"

"Yes," Anakin turned to the blonde. "Show our guests to the mess would you? And show them where their supplies are."

"Right away sir," Rex already called the others on the com. link.

"Generals," the 604th Captain walked up behind the Miraluka. "The boys want to get off the ship for a bit. Would it be a bother if they came here?"

"I don't see why not," Skywalker shrugged, giving a grin.

"Just make sure Riff and Raff don't do anything…" Dyra said more quietly to her Captain.

"Of course," the man nodded and was just about to leave, when he spotted the 501st Captain looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Oh, sorry, I just-,"

"The eyes?"

"Yeah. Blue? Haven't seen someone like that. Natural mutation?"

"Indeed," there was a pause as they looked at each other. "Sorry, Captain Jewels."

"Haha," Rex laughed, taking the offered hand. "Sorry, I know someone else by the same name. I'm Captain Rex."

"Captain!" both of them turned at the call, only to see a man in purple.

"What is it Jag?" the newcomer had hair similar to Rex, but with two brown streaks from one side of the temples to the other.

"Ringer and Inquire need some help," the man gave a salute the other Captain.

"Right," Jewels gave a tired sigh. "Sorry, but I need to make sure nothing happened."

"It's fine, better safe than sorry."

"I'm leaving you in charge Sergeant Jag. Aspen and Glint should already be here, along with Riff and Raff – make sure they don't embarrass us…" Jewels said to his brother, who nodded back in assurance.

* * *

The two blondes stared at each other for a few seconds, before they both opened their mouths at the same time, only to close them again, as if letting the other man speak. But before either really could, there was some commotion happening behind them.

"Can I have look? Please!" Pion was smiling so hard some thought his face might crack in half, but it was the reason that worried Rex.

"Pion, leave the brother be," Turm was holding the medic back, who was looking at another man in purple, a shaved line above his ears and green eyes. So, that's what it was…

"But – But-! His eyes! I've only _heard_ of brothers with different eye colors!"

"Pion, stop it, seriously," Bishop had to step in, with Jezdec looking at their Captain for help.

"…I'm so sorry," Rex said, eyes going to the Sargent who looked more confused than anything else.

"I don't think he minds too much… He's had a few rookies gawk at him too, but none quite like that," Jag's expression changed to mild amusement as they walked closer.

"Is there a problem?" another man in purple walked closer. Half of his face was burned, but he seemed on the calmer side.

"Aspen, it's alright," the green-eyed soldier stopped him, an awkward look on his face.

"Pion!" at the call, the gathered men turned towards the voice, all of them seeing their superiors and squad mates.

"…I'm sorry…" Pion said, embarrassed, and turned to the green-eyed clone. "I really didn't mean anything by it. I just… really wanted to know more."

"Glint, I was just telling the Captain here you've had shinies do the same," Jag addressed the man, who had reacted better to the 'pawn's insistence than anyone thought.

"It's true, so, no harm done," Glint turned to the medic, who still looked very much embarrassed. "It's actually a natural mutation. Our Captain has the same thing."

"That is so amazing!"

The twos' brothers shook their heads as they entered a conversation about the whole thing, though it was clear Glint was no medic about it. The others shared a quick look, almost analyzing the others, when a scream got their attention.

"Hey, the hell!" Jezdec yelled, jumping around with his hands behind his collar.

"…Oh no…" the 604th men all muttered, knowing full well what happened.

"Jez, watch out for the-!" Bishop didn't get a chance to finish as the 'knight' tripped over one of the crates, falling over and on his face.

"Riff! Raff!" Jag yelled, annoyed, as laughter could be heard near the fallen soldier. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just having some fun," from behind the loaded crates, stepped two brothers, who were more identical than any other clone. In fact, the only difference stopped by the Chess Squad, were two tattoos on their necks – one had Aurek and the other Isk.

"Jez, you okay?" Turm helped his brother stand, who just managed to get ice out of his collar, and was glaring daggers at the two.

"I will be when I-," but the 'knight' didn't get to finish as the 'rook' put a hand over his mouth, letting out a long breath.

"I'm so sorry about these two," Jag turned to Rex who looked exhausted. "They're rookies and tubemates, which probably made them more hyper than normal."

"Tubemates?" Pion pipped up, eyes wide. "Oh my-!"

"No. Pion, no," the 'king' said, trying to contain some of the damage.

"Jez!" they heard Turm call as he slipped out of his brother's grasp and jumped on the tubemates, knocking them to the ground.

"Jokers, are ya? Ever gotten a noogie?" the two were probably in too much shock to react, but out of nowhere, two pairs of hands pulled all three of them up.

"Idiots," Aspen and Bishop muttered, each holding his brother. The two shared a look, eyes narrowing, before finally releasing their brothers.

"Nice tattoo."

"Nice scars."

"…" Jag and Rex just shared a look, watching. Jezdec had picked himself up and Turm joined him, while Riff and Raff laughed and seemed sheepish. Pion was back to gushing over with Glint, who seemed to be enjoying himself as well. And Bishop and Aspen were standing inches away, arms folded and sharing words about… something.

"This is going to be fun…" where were their Generals when they were needed…

* * *

"Jag! Sergeant!" said man took a quick breath, eyes widening slightly and shoulders tensing. Rex on the other hand, only turned, seeing a Pantoran making his way to them. He had the Jedi gear as well, so he must be a Padawan. And the yellow marks on his face reminded the Captain of something…

"Commander Xiyro," Jag turned, voice slightly higher than before. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Master Dyra. Have you seen her?"

"I think she went with General Skywalker to the mess."

"Oh, alright…" there was a pause as the Padawan hesitated. "Care to join us?"

"I'd, love to, but we have a… situation right now. Maybe later," Rex remained silent, but he was slowly putting together the pieces. He spotted the facial markings were on Jag's shoulder pads as well.

"Alright, good luck then," Xiyro grinned, looked past the two at the others and laughed. "They seem to be having fun."

"…We'll handle it," Jag turned to the Captain, who gave a nod. With a bow from the Padawan, the blue man left and headed to the mess.

"I just have no idea how…" the Sergeant said afterwards.

"I got an idea," Rex smirked. "I just hope your boys are up to it."

* * *

"I have to say, it's not the worst idea I've ever heard…" Jag mumbled as he stood with his team, looking towards his opponents.

"It's one of his better ideas," Jezdec smirked, while Rex just rolled his eyes.

"Why am I here?" Aspen frowned, eyes going from the Sergeant to the Captain.

"Because they needed as fifth man and you were there," Bishop answered, a hint of challenge in his voice.

"So long as I get to strangle those two, I don't care," Jezdec grinned at the tubemates, Turm cracking his knuckles, as Riff and Raff accepted their challenge.

"The things we do…" Pion sighed, shoulders dropping.

"Hey, c'mon, this might be fun!" Glint tried to lighten it up as the rest gathered.

The ten of them were in the training area, as their brothers came in and settled around the area, anticipating the show. Captain Jewels was still back on the ship, something the 604th was grateful for, and the Jedi were doing their own thing. Although Xiyro had come, cheering on his own men.

"Come now Sergeant, focus."

"I will murder you two."

"Hey, we never caught your Squad name!" the 501st men grinned, standing in a line.

"Flow Squad," Jag answered, his own brothers in ready position.

"Heh, then just go with the _flow_ , huh?"

"Ignore him – he won't ever let it go again…"

"Maybe he will when we kick his sheb."

"Oh, I think that was a threat."

"Don't push us, kid."

"What kind of name is Aspen anyway?"

"What kind of name is Jezdec?"

"What are you called then?"

"Chess Squad."

"Hah, then this will be check mate for you."

"Come and get some."

* * *

It was hours later, that Anakin and Dyra finally left the mess hall. They actually had a really nice conversation about a lot of stuff, and the 604th General was planning to check on her men. Something about 'feeling a disturbance' but Skywalker didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Mostly because what they found, was ordinary for him…

The hanger was mostly empty, but they both sensed a lot of concentration in the training area. Nothing good could come out of that… Making their way there, the two were treated to a rare sight between the boys.

Turm was holding Riff over his head, Raff was trying to knock the big man down with Pion aiming a low kick for his legs. Glint just jumped over Jezdec, causing him to crash into the ground and skid on the ground. Aspen and Bishop were dodging and firing stun blasters, set on very low, while trying to cover for their brothers, as Rex and Jag moved to hand-to-hand exchanging blows and kicks. The soldiers, plus the Padawan were cheering on pretty much everyone, happy when either team was winning. They haven't even noticed the Generals.

"…What's going on?" Dyra asked, turning her head to the man.

"Oh, they're having a friendly match," Anakin said in short, wondering how this must seem to someone without eyes and only the Force to guide them.

"Friendly? They're fighting…"

"Stress relief. My men do it often enough. As long as no one gets really hurt, there's no reason to worry."

"If you say so," there was a pause before she spoke again. "Who's winning?"

"…Well, one of yours is rolling on the ground with one of mine. The Captain and Sergeant just punched each other in the chest. A big guy from our side just dropped on his back with one of yours on it, while our medic took a breather with another one on the younger side. The last two just lost their ammo and are going hand-to-hand as well…"

"Sounds like fun… Where's my Padawan? I sense he's here but-,"

"He's really close to where your Sergeant is. Looks eager to join in though."

"Ah, yeah, he usually does."

"They'll stop soon… All of them are exhausted."

"Good. It means they let the stress out."

"Any idea how long you'll stay here?"

"We're under orders to wait for further orders. So, I think as long as you are, given there's supposed to be another attack."

"Maybe next time, we can come visit your ship."

"Haha! That would be interesting indeed…"

* * *

 **Cut! So, this was fun to do and I enjoyed it. Hope ya'll did as well. Thanks again to fan-art-ic for letting me use their OCs and if you wanna learn more about them, check out their Tumblr.**  
 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review**  
 **Till next time**


	11. Young Blood

**Okay so- This one is long. Really long. I just... got way too into and well. Yeah. It happened. I mean, this happened. Ya know... Also, finished it up at like 3AM so...**  
 **Also, it was a request by the lovely NPh or madness-to-my-method on Tumblr**

Oakenshield34: Glad you liked it! And I checked out the story - it's looking great! Though, I hope I didn't say anything wrong in the review...

Guest: My thoughts exactly! I mean, c'mon, this probably happens all the time. And as he said - no real injuries and it's fine (besides, he always knows who'll win and gets his money)

Guest: Nope, sorry. The person who owns the OCs - fan-art-ic - also owns the Squad and their name was Flow.

Rohirrim Girl 2187: We also had some friendly competition with the boys, but it usually ended with all of us mixed up and just messing around.

 **Alrightly, again - this is a long one. And it kinda... explains something that happened in my other story - Vod'ika - about someone's fear. So, yeah. NPh, hope you like it mate!**

* * *

 _ **In most cases, to win, one must take out the leader. In chess, that means the King.  
But life isn't a game, so you need to be careful how far you push it.**_

"Alright nannies, two more rounds and you're switching!" Mortimer called, walking up to the climbing wall. Both squads nodded in understanding and speed up what they were doing. This time around, they were divided into five groups by two, one from each squad. One had climbing exercises, Two had the fire range, Three had hand-to-hand, Four had laps around the area and Five had bomb tests.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, old friend," someone called from above the field, getting the attention of almost everyone.

"…Switch it up cadets…" Mortimer said with a frown, eyes narrowing. He didn't want to, but he walked up to the person who arrived. Just what did he want?

"Mortimer, come now, you don't look happy to see me," Luis grinned, leaning on the small fence on the balcony.

"I'm not," the Lasat didn't even try to hide his annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I'm sure you've read the cadet's reports. And you know they had a certain… rivalry with another squad," Lazar looked at the clones, a smirk on his face.

"Get to the point," Laquin folded his arms, keeping himself from kicking the Human out.

"I got that squad. And I think, it's fate it happened," the man turned back to the Lasat.

"These cadets already agreed to that competition of yours. What more do you want," Mortimer wasn't liking where this was going.

"That includes everyone. I think it's only fair, our two squads face off solo."

"Karabast Luis, what's gotten into you!" Mortimer growled, bearing his teeth.

"Nothing! I just think it'd do both squads some good. You know, finally get a chance to settle this rivalry they have," Lazar put his hands up, yet kept his smirk.

"…I don't have much of a say in this…"

"Then ask your cadets and tell me. We can handle the rest."

* * *

"Bring it on! We owe those bastards!" Jezdec cracked his knuckles, eyes burning.

"Take it easy, Jez. Let's not jump head first into this," Rex put his hand up, calming his brother.

"This probably won't end well…" Cody gave the younger men a worried look.

"Yeah, they're baiting you," Jet added, a frown on his face.

"We know that, but this is far too personal," Bishop was hardly keeping his anger in check.

"You can just ignore it – you got nothing to prove to them," Jewels had his concern show.

"Yeah, don't drop to their level," Bull nodded, eyes filled with worry.

"These jerks have been pushing us around since the start. It's about time we pushed back," Turm folded his arms, raising his chin slightly.

"You really think it's worth it? Why?" Lander just couldn't understand it.

"We're not the same as we were before and they need to understand that. If this is the only way… then so be it," Pion didn't sound as ready as his brothers, but was willing.

"…It's your choice," Mortimer said after a few seconds of silence. He couldn't force either decision on these cadets – he had no right. But he would support whatever they pick. They deserve this matchup, but at the same time, they're so much better than this.

"Make it count," they shared a look, each one still a bit unsure, still not entirely confident in this. But they would make the choice together.

* * *

"Mortimer, you came," Luis opened his arms, grinning. "Welcome."

"Just keep to the rules and we'll be fine," Mortimer still didn't like this.

"Of course, of course. My own cadets have been eager," Lazar looked at the five clones, sizing them up. But they were already looking at the incoming men.

"Didn't think you'd show up," Eagle smirked, arms folded.

"Like we'd be scared of you," Bishop bit back, eyes narrow.

"You should be," Shark cracked his neck.

"We're not the kids you bullied anymore," Turm spoke up, clenching his fist.

"We'll see about that," Grizzly laughed, his teeth showing.

"Yeah, you will. And you'll regret it," Jezdec said, but his brothers knew he was tense.

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge," Lion mocked them, eyes filled with glee.

"It is. But can you step up to it?" Rex was as calm as ever, but his breathing was harder.

"To your level? No problem."

"Then bring it on."

"…" Mortimer glanced at the cadets, tightening his jaw. He really hoped they knew what they were getting into… They have improved quite a bit since he took them on, but they were nowhere near being good enough to take on one of the best squads. It's hardly been a standard month since he's been training them, but it's not enough.

"What's the matter Mor? Worried?" the Human asked, he looking at them as well.

"Someone has to," Laquin answered under his breath.

"They're just clones. Ciel always cared too much and it's clearly infectious," Lazar shrugged, not caring for the sudden glare he got. The Lasat barely kept himself from punching the man.

"Let's just get it started," was what he settled on, taking a calming breath.

* * *

"The plan is to have five different challenges, with best three out of two being the victor," Luis explained as the cadets lined up.

"If it somehow ends in a tie, we're doing a tie-breaker," Mortimer added, hiding his concern fairly well.

"Sounds good," the boys nodded back, setting on their buckets.

"Remember – this is a friendly competition, not a kill simulation," Laquin stressed, still feeling this was wrong. But again, it wasn't up to him.

"We're all brothers here, right?" Lion smirked at the Chess Squad.

"Right," Rex said back, eyes narrowing.

* * *

"First challenge – the Pit," Luis announced as the room around them changed. The ground was lowered slightly, creating a crater of sorts.

"You'll fight only hand-to-hand combat. Last member of a squad takes the point," Mortimer added, his eye twitching. These cadets weren't advance enough for this kind of battle… Turm, maybe. But he can't take on the whole Champion Squad.

"I hate this…" Bishop muttered, trying to keep his breathing regular. He wasn't good at this.

"Makes two of us…" Pion nodded, standing behind the 'rook'.

"Don't worry, just try and knock them down," Rex gave a small smile.

"Yeah, we'll take the brunt of it," Jezdec patted Turm on the chest, who nodded.

"Just stay behind me."

"Remember the plan boys," Lion smirked, seeing the Chess Squad talk.

"Which one do we take? We got a few," Viper folded his arms.

"We'll stick with the main one – take the King. The rest falls soon after," Eagle grinned, seeing the other team was ready.

"Ha! I get first dibs!" Grizzly cracked his knuckles.

"I get the big guy then," Shark had his eyes trained on the rook.

"Just make sure you win."

"Are you cadets ready?" there was a pause as each one nodded. "Good. You start in three… two… one!"

Turm and Jezdec charged in first, with Rex behind them. Bishop and Pion kept back, one angry he couldn't be of more help and the other scared of his weakness. Viper and Lion were actually the first ones to clash with their own, but then, they saw Shark boosting Grizzly in the air. No one had enough time to really react as Grizzly went flying in the air, before dropping down, right atop of Rex.

"And the 'King' falls!" Giz laughed as he elbowed the blonde in the helmet, knocking it off his head and then delivered another punch to the face and slamming his head into the cold, hard ground, knocking him out instantly.

"Rex!" the Chess members yelled, the sniper and medic already rushing forward, but Shark rushed at their front two and knocked them back.

"Ha! This is too easy!" Lion laughed as he tackled Pion and Viper knocked Bishop into a wall.

"I've been waiting for this!" Shark and Turm were locked in a hold, but then Eagle delivered a punch to the 'rook's side, causing him to lose his strength and hold.

"You guys are so pathetic," Viper kept Bishop pinned against the wall with his foot.

"No Rexy to save you this time," Grizzly stood up, looking down at the blonde.

"Last one," Lion turned to Jezdec who was holding his shoulder.

"You are so not ready for us," Shark spared the 'knight' a look and was about to kick the downed Turm, when Grizzly smacked him in the arm.

"They're down – hurt 'em anymore, and we can kiss this competition goodbye."

"Tch, fine…"

Jezdec looked over at his squad mates and swallowed. Turm and Rex were both on the ground, in pain. Bishop was still against the wall, glaring daggers, but unable to move. Pion was curled up in a ball, holding his stomach.

"…You win…" he whispered, dropping his arms and closing his eyes.

"Aw, he gave up… How pathetic."

"End of the first challenge."

Mortimer glared at Luis who only shrugged back when the Champion Squad took out Rex.

"Part of the training, isn't it? They'll learn."

"Assuming they can stand after…"

"They know the rules Mor – I told them. And so far, they haven't broken any of them."

"So far…"

* * *

They were given a short break to get some rest, replenish their strength and energy and work out any wounds they may have gotten.

"I'm so sorry…" Jezdec couldn't look any of them in the eyes as he spoke.

"It's fine, no worries," Rex assured, as Pion gave him a nod for his head.

"Yeah, nothing you could've done," Turm added, lightly massaging his side.

"Those bastards got us good… We'll get them back," Bishop gave a nod, arms folded.

"…Yeah, yeah okay," the 'knight' gave a small smile, finally looking up.

"We know their plan now… We just need to work around it," Pion said, putting away his bacta patches.

"Get the King, and it's check mate…" they shared a look, with the blonde letting out a tired sigh. He should have guessed Champion would have done something like this…

"How about we try that tactic we did with Ghost Squad?"

"No, no way. Too dangerous!"

"Yeah, we didn't even know what we were doing!"

"It's our best bet! If they want me, let them come."

"…You're crazy, you know that?"

"Heh, yeah, and Kamino is wet."

* * *

"The second challenge, is to test your ability to work with enemy information," Laquin said as the ground returned to normal, but a simulation of a forest was created.

"You'll all have connected communication links, meaning your team and the enemy team will all hear what you say. Your tactics, your orders… All of it," Luis added as they took their positions by the edge.

"This is actually a high-rank training exercise, but we've toned it down for your abilities. Let's see how well you do, knowing the enemy's movements, while they know yours."

Chess Squad all shard a laugh, confusing the Champions and even Lazar. The Human even saw the Lasat smirk, and wondered just what was happening.

"Tsikala vode?"

"Gar kar'taylir bic."

"Ibic cuyir perfect."

"Hey, di'kute, liser gar suvarir mhi?"

"Ha! Meh shi!"

Mortimer actually laughed, with Luis gaping at what he heard. The Champions all froze, baffled and confused as to what they were hearing.

"Is that… Did they just speak-?!"

"Mando'a? Yes, yes they did. Ciel taught them. You said nothing in the rules about not using a different language," Laquin smirked, his teeth showing.

"…" the Human was fuming, but said nothing.

"Whatever. They're just messing with us," Lion hissed through the com. link.

"C'mon, let's move and find these smartasses," he added soon after, with his mates giving back 'copy that' and moving in.

"Liser gar keep bic laam guuror ibic?" Rex asked as they moved in formation deeper into the forest.

"Kih'parjai," they answered back and found a small bush to hide.

"Partaylir - Bishop sur'haai bat te aru'e. Turm gar're his hukaatir. Jezdec bal Pion olaror teh te eso. Ni'm te jekai," Rex spoke clearly and slowly, knowing their Mando'a wasn't perfect yet. But he saw them understanding and working through the words, before they gave nods.

"Quit hiding behind your tricks and face us!" they heard over the coms and smirked.

"Coming at you Lion," Rex answered back and gave a final nod to his team.

As they cadets moved, Rex made his way to the middle of the forest. They've all remained mostly silent, listening for the others, and then they stopped.

"Lost, lil puppy?" Shark mocked, shining a light at the blonde.

"Less than you, _shark_ ," the 'king' snipped back, grinning.

"Where're your buddies?" Grizzly looked around, but spotted no one else.

"They're… around."

"You think we're stupid or something? This is clearly a trap," Lion frowned, trying to find the others but couldn't.

"You really want an answer to that?" the blonde raised his dual blasters.

"Screw it, I'm taking him out," Eagle grumbled, aimed and fired. Rex fired off as well, but he only hit Shark in the leg and Viper in the shoulder. He himself, took the hit to the gut.

"And again, the King falls," Lion smirked, walking over.

"Heh…" Rex laughed, holding his side. "A true King… does what he can… for his people."

"What are you-?"

"NOW!"

Instantly, there were two shots fired, with Eagle and Grizzly getting hit in the back. Viper spun around, still in pain, only to be met with a smirking Jezdec who blasted him in the chest. Shark fired back, but another blast got him in the shoulder blade, striking him to the ground. Lion managed to see Jezdec jump at him and fired back, but the 'knight' knocked him to the ground, even if he grunted in pain.

"Sorry, not sorry," Pion had a weak grin on his face as he aimed his blaster on Lion. "Or would you rather give up?"

"Like hell!" his answer was met with a shot to the gut as he let out a groan.

"That was savage Pion," Turm said through the com. helping Bishop off the tree.

"…It felt good," the medic seemed slightly light-headed as he helped Rex stand.

"I can imagine," Jezdec picked himself as Champion squad themselves began to collect themselves off the ground.

"Second match – Chess Squad."

"Good match," Rex said as the simulation ended, looking at the Champions.

"Tch… You got lucky," Lion grumbled, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Aha, keep saying that," Jezdec folded his arms, smirking.

* * *

"The third challenge – Shooting Gallery," Luis looked down on the men as they gathered around two shooting lanes.

"You'll be limited to sniper and carbine rifles. Each member of the team gets three shots and by the end of it, your points will be combined. The one with the most points, wins," Mortimer added, worry in his heart again. The main problem was, because his cadets weren't used to other weapons than their own. Bishop would do fine, as always, Jezdec would be second best and then Rex. Turm and Pion were at a severe disadvantage…

The two teams got into two lines. Eagle, Viper, Lion, Grizzly and Shark for Champion. And Jezdec, Turm, Bishop, Pion and Rex for Chess. With their backs to their trainers, it was a bit hard to see their expressions, but their bodies were tense. It was a tie at the moment, so the one who won would take the lead.

"Begin," the trainers said as the targets dropped down and the first shooters took up their weapons and aimed.

The shots rang out, and when they met the metal dummies, the sound echoed in the training ground. Eagle, Viper and Bishop all hit their marks each time. Jezdec, Rex and Lion each got two out of three. Grizzly and Pion got one and Turm and Shark, got none.

"Champion wins – 9 against 8."

"Almost," Lion turned to them, smirking. "Better luck next time."

"Assuming there is one," Jezdec grumbled, fist clenching.

"If nothing else, the yearly competition."

* * *

"Forth challenge – Capture the Flag," Laquin had his arms behind his back as he spoke.

"There's a flag on the other side of the field – first one to get it, wins," Lazar added as they shared a look.

"The other team, can however, try and stop you."

"…That's it?"

"That's it."

The cadets, again, shared a look because _that was not it_. It couldn't be. Nothing is ever _that_ simple. Ever. So, when they were given the 'go ahead' they all hesitated for a second, before sprinting ahead. And they all knew what would happen…

Grizzly and Shark took a sharp turn at the others and rammed into Turm and Jezdec. Bishop rolled forward, but Eagle was already there. Lion and Viper were still moving, but Rex jumped on Turm's back and then forward, managing to bring the other two down.

"Pion, go!" he called as the medic looked around in worry.

"But-!"

"You're fast – you can make it!" the 'pawn' saw Lion had tried to push the blonde off, but the 'king' wouldn't let go. Viper was getting to his feet however. Turm and Jezdec were off fighting with Shark and Grizzly, while Bishop and Eagle went at it.

"You got it Vip!" Lion called as his squad mate got up and started moving forward.

"Coming through!" Pion called as he passed the Champion, giving a small grin. He was the smallest so he was pretty fast. And he's worked on his speed as best he could – to save a life, he needs to get there in time.

"Oh no you don't!" Viper was right behind him, but Pion ignored him.

The others had managed to stop their own fighting when they saw their own brother speed across the ground, trying to get to the flag. Lion still held Rex's arm in a lock and Bishop and Eagle were inches away, but their attention was on the runners.

"Go Pion! You got it!" Jezdec cheered, almost punching Grizzly in the face.

"Viper, don't lose to him!" Shark yelled as well, shoving Turm slightly.

"Ah, damn it!" Viper hissed as he stepped at a weird angle and almost lost his balance. But that second was enough for Pion to zip ahead and reach the flag before him.

"I did it!" the medic grinned, holding the flag. "I did it!" his team cheered him on. "…I think I'm gonna be sick…" he added seconds after, dropping the flag and holding his stomach.

"Fourth one goes to Chess, bringing it up to a tie."

* * *

"Looks like we are going to the fifth one…" the trainers muttered, seeing the exhausted looking cadets as they gathered around again.

"I'm having seconds thoughts about that one," Mortimer admitted, turning to the Human.

"The weather got worse?" for once, even Luis was being serious about it.

"Will soon."

"I still say they can go out. It'd be part of the training as well."

"That's why we have simulations."

"A simulation, won't ever teach them as well as hands-on experience."

"We'll do it," the cadets had heard them speak and stepped closer.

"You heard them Mor."

"Karabast…"

"Fine, but you're having a break. And there's a few new ground rules…"

* * *

"This isn't what I had in mind would happen…" Bishop admitted, standing in the rain.

"Same here," Jezdec wiped away the rain as it covered his helmet.

"At least they put on a fence," Pion eyed the metal railing, but it was bending slightly.

"How far down do you think it is?" Turm asked, stretching his neck to try and see from far away over the edge.

"Far," Rex answered, following his gaze, before staring at the other team.

"This is… new," Viper admitted, looking uncomfortable.

"And weird," Grizzly wasn't doing much better.

"I like it," Eagle shrugged, skidding across the wet ground.

"At least it's real," Shark smirked, looking up.

"It'll be real if you drop too," Lion was furthest from the edge.

"You can still turn it down and go back inside," Mortimer said, standing under the cover. He hated getting his fur wet.

"True, true… There's always the simulator," Luis shrugged, wearing a rain coat. They had managed to get this level clear for the training exercise.

None of the cadets however, said anything. Just stood in the rain, looking from one team to the trainer and back.

"I guess you're staying…"

"Remember the rules here and give it your best.

"Sir yes sir!"

This last challenge was a sort of combination of all previous ones. They could go hand-to-hand, their carbines had four shots, snipers had two shots and there would be a random drop of extra ammo sometime in-between. This wasn't an elimination of any kind, only scoring points. Getting an opponent on the ground in hand-to-hand got you four, hitting them with the sniper got two, hitting with the carbine was three. They were however, in a time limit – five minutes.

At the go, the teams started. Bishop and Eagle rushed to the sniper rifles on the side, Pion, Rex, Viper and Lion all went for the carbines, while Jezdec, Grizzly, Turm and Shark went at each other in the middle.

It was a spectacle to see really… The ground was slippery and made it hard to get your ground and friction. The weapons were covered in rain, making them harder to aim and the wind that was blowing wasn't helping. Not to mention it was hard to see which one was your squad mate and which one wasn't with the downpour. But they managed.

"Nice shot!" Turm called as Shark got hit in the side.

"Watch out!" Jezdec tried to warn, but Grizzly had changed his opponent and rammed into the 'rook', who managed to actually hold his ground. Sort of. Grizzly pushed him across the ground, before Turm tripped him and they both dropped down.

On the other side, Rex and Lion were mixing it up with hand-to-hand and shooting, even smacking the other with the carbine. Lion actually managed to stagger the blonde, but Rex grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him down as well.

Pion and Viper were tugging it out, each trying to grab the last carbine. The fourth one had be kicked off the edge by the medic. That's when the 'pawn' got hit in the back from Eagle, and Viper got the weapon.

By the end of those five minutes, Lazar and Laquin were having some trouble figuring who was who and the rain hasn't stopped. But from what they _could_ tell, both teams were evenly matched – somehow. Chess always found some way to take a Champion down with them, even if that was the last thing they did. And Champions were pretty brutal, but were using up a lot of energy. It was anyone's guess at this point…

"Time's up!" they called and saw that all cadet was on the ground at the moment. Turm and Shark were somehow still going at it, but Pion, Viper, Jezdec and Grizzly all looked spent. Eagle and Bishop were mostly just poking each other with the rifles now, while Rex and Lion picked themselves up.

* * *

"Who won?" they asked, turning to the trainers.

"We can discuss that inside – there's a storm coming and you're all soaked to the bone," the Lasat spoke up, nodding to the door.

"A little eager to lose, eh Lion?" Rex asked as he panted, watching the man.

"Shut it!" Lion hissed backed, already exhausted. He didn't want to deal with this crap.

"Hey c'mon, I was just joking," the 'king' was tired as well, but he had to admit it, this was a good exercise. Even if it was with Champion Squad. Maybe they aren't so bad…

"I wasn't," Lion's eye twitched as he stepped closer, shoving the blonde.

"Hey, stop it," Bishop called, not liking how close to the edge they were.

"Lion," Luis called, as most of them had moved to the door.

"I'm sick of hearing you talk, _Rex_ ," he spit the name, giving another shove.

"What's your problem?" the blonde asked, not backing down.

"You are. It's always been you – perfect little Rex," Lion shoved again and Rex could feel the metal railing behind him.

"Lion-," he tried to warn, looking down.

"I said shut it!" with another shove, he pushed the blonde hard and there was an audible crack and screech as the metal broke.

* * *

"REX!" time seemed to slow as he saw Lion's expression change from anger to fear instantly. He tried reaching out, feeling himself draw backwards, but there was nothing to grab. Suddenly, he was looking up at the stormy sky, and he felt himself almost fly. And then-

"Agh!" a scream ripped out of his throat as he started falling and even turned around. The win passing his ears, his heartbeat going crazy and the rain slamming into him drowned out any other sound or noise around.

He couldn't even really keep himself conscious as he watched the wild and rapid waters of Kamino at the bottom, waiting for him. As he crashed into the water, cold bit into every part of his body and what was left of the air in his lungs got taken away. In seconds, he was choking on water, eyes dimming and trying to move his body, but every limb was just too heavy. In moments, he lost himself in the dark see…

* * *

"… _thirty – okay, do it!"_

" _I think he's breathing!"_

" _Rex? Rex can you hear me?"_

" _Make way!"_

" _What happened to him?"_

" _He fell!"_

Next thing he knew, he was coughing harsh, feeling something drip all over him. His vision was still blurred, but he managed and saw a few worried faces.

" _Move him, now!"_

" _You did a good job with the CPR – we'll take it from here."_

" _Is he gonna be okay?"_

" _He should – you called help soon enough."_

He couldn't stop coughing and only then saw he was inside, lying in nothing but shorts with a blanket over him. There were others around, but he couldn't focus just yet.

"His lungs are still filled with water and his body is near shock."

" _Get him into one of the heater bed."_

" _Lucky guy…"_

" _Or unlucky, if you wanna go there."_

" _Cut the chatter and move him!"_

* * *

Rex spend the next two weeks in the infirmary, the first one still coughing up water and on rare occasions, blood. But they assured everyone he was out of danger. Ghost and Chess Squad both came to visit if they could, but Mortimer kept them busy. Get their minds off everything that happened. The surprise however, came in the last few days…

"…Rex?" he looked up, his head and chest still in pain.

"Lion?" of all the people, he didn't expect to see him.

"…I see you're still alive…"

"No thanks to you," the Champion actually winced at the words.

"I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"…Yeah, I know…" he coughed again. "Doesn't make it better though…"

"Bumped into that jani-," he paused as he saw the glare. "99 – he sent you these," Lion took a cautious step forward and set a small wrapped something near the blonde.

"…And I really didn't mean it…" he said before leaving the room.

"And yet you didn't say sorry…" Rex said after him, letting out a long sigh and looking at the wrapped item. He knew what it was – he just wished he knew how 99 kept getting these things. Another fit took him and he decided to take it when he was sure he wasn't going to just spit it back out.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Tsikala vode?** \- Ready brothers?

 **Gar kar'taylir bic.** \- You know it

 **Ibic cuyir perfect.** \- This is perfect

 **Hey, di'kute, liser gar suvarir mhi?** \- Hey, idiots, can you understand us?

 **Ha! Meh shi!** \- Ha! If only!

 **Liser gar keep bic laam guuror ibic?** \- Can you keep it up like this?

 **Kih'parjai.** \- No problem

 **Partaylir - Bishop sur'haai bat te aru'e** \- Remember – Bishop eyes on the enemy.  
 **Turm gar're his hukaatir** \- Turm, you're his cover.  
 **Jezdec bal Pion olaror teh te eso.** \- Jezdec and Pion come from the side  
 **Ni'm te jekai** \- I'm the bait

 **Cut! Okay, okay! Made it through the long one. Great! NPh, thanks for the request and I hope it came out sort-of like you wanted it?**  
 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! If you wanna tell me what you thought, please do! I'd love to hear it!**  
 **Till next time~**


	12. Answers

**...I can't believe I made another one of these in two days...**

Andrew: Well, there's plenty more in Family is more than blood story if you haven't seen it, so you can check it out there. Champion did graduate, however I never really go into what happened to them. Might try that at some point...  
They are - or I mention that they are. Sort of. But yeah, the four do watch their idiot leader

Guest: I am so lost as to how many of you there are, but these puns are getting out of control (not that that's a bad thing) Though I think you were a tad too brutal in this one (given what happens) - still I laughed more than I should have.

 **Okay, so I already asked this one Vod'ika so...** **I'll be starting a new, slightly bigger pet project and I'd love it, if you my lovely readers voted on which one you wanted to see! The options will be at the end of this chapter and the next. I'd ask that those who have already voted, don't do it again. But if you haven't please do!**

 **Anyway, as always, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **When someone strong, fearless and always calm has a breakdown, you naturally wonder what caused it.  
What happened. This time, she was getting answers.**_

They were on Felucia when it happened. Man-eating plants came at them, intent on making them all into a nice meal. But they managed to get away from it in time. Not without a cost however… And this time, no one was sure what to do.

"Kriff," Hardcase grumbled, holding his shoulder. One of the weird vines had logged a thorn in but that didn't stop the man from still killing it.

"Oh no…" Rex stood a few steps away, eyes wide as he watched the younger man. "Kix! Check the wound – now!" he yelled and everyone stopped. That wasn't the calm and collect Captain they knew. That was full-blown panic.

"Rex, what are you-?" the medic asked, confused. There were bigger injuries to worry about than a little swelling.

"I've dealt with this fucking thing before – I'm not letting it take away another brother," Rex abandoned his cool demeanor as he walked up to Hardcase and forced him to sit down. His hands were shaking, his eyes still wide and even Hardcase looked panicked now.

"…" the others shared a look of worry – just what the hell was going on?

"Rex-?"

"Kix, please!" the blonde closed his eyes, clearly focused on breathing. "Before it's too late…" Hardcase wasn't looking so good anymore, and clearly wanted to scratch the wound.

"Alright, alright," Kix shook his head and stepped closer, getting the hyper soldier to remove his armor and inspect the wound.

Rex had moved away from the small group, shoulders tense and breathing labored. Echo, Fives and Jesse shared a look, as if saying to the other to check on him. Ink, Grime and Suko were all still rookies and had no clue what was happening.

"I'll talk to him…" Ahsoka spoke up, seeing the others give her a look. "I outrank him," she forced a smile as she passed, following the Force. Not that it was hard… It was shaking, trembling even, as she saw the familiar white armor not far off.

* * *

" _It burns!"_ he held his face in his hands, sitting on a rock.

" _What in the world was that?!"_ he wished he'd found a way to avoid coming here.

" _Pion?"_ he swallowed another scream.

" _I can't save him…"_ he bit down on his lip, drawing blood.

" _Unless we do something, we're all going to die."_ How could he have known… How could he.

" _I'll take care of it in the morning,"_ a shuddered breath and a tear escaped him.

"… _I knew- I knew what you were going to do… I know you,"_ of course he did…

" _Go, please… Let me… Let me do this…"_

" _Please, make it stop…"_

" _I will… I'm sorry… So sorry, Turm…"_

" _Yeah, you too, Rex… Stay… stay alive, okay?"_

"Rex?" he opened his eyes suddenly, feeling his heart almost stop ad body go numb. He hadn't noticed the blood had gone down his jaw and dripped on his armor.

"Rex, can you hear me?" there was a hand on his shoulder and he smacked it away, before seeing an expression of hurt and confusion.

"C-Command-," he choked on air, unable to speak or even open his eyes again.

"I'll get Kix – don't move!" she assured, already planning to move, when he grabbed her arm and held her still. There was momentary fear in her eyes, until she saw the liquid in his own.

"…Please, don't…" he whispered and she's never heard him so… broken.

"…Alright," she hesitated and nodded, and it was only then that he released her.

"But, please, tell me what's wrong," she stepped back to him, eyes worried as she scanned for any wounds. No, no that wasn't right. He _was_ hurt – she could tell with the Force, but not visible. Not physically.

* * *

"…Memories…" he admitted, looking at the ground and wiping away the blood as best he could. "Cursed ones at that…"

"…I didn't know something happened here…" she admitted, but imagined she knew what it was about. She dare not say it, for fear of being wrong though. Might make it worse…

"A – A similar situation to what happened to Hardcase, actually."

"Similar?" she was still careful about asking.

"…We didn't know. Didn't know what the thorn poison would do…" there was a broken and weak smile on his face as he looked in the distance, another tear slipping by.

"…Rex," she felt her heart clench at his expression alone, but the Force was weeping around him as well. Just what happened?

"You remember? The – The bald one, from the holo-picture?" he asked and she only needed a moment to recall the grinning face of another Chess member. "His name was Turm. And he… he got hit with the thorn to…" she could tell he was telling her of his own accord. He clearly needed to let it out.

"It turned him into an animal… Attacking us as he tried to escape…" he wiped away another tear, clearing his throat. "But it got too much and we – we," he paused, jaw locked.

"Rex, you – you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," she tried to reach out to touch him, but refrained. He probably doesn't want anyone too close right now…

"I just," a broken chuckle left him. "If I tell you, you won't tell Kix, deal?"

"Deal," she didn't even hesitate. He needed this and if she could help him in any way, she would.

"…" he looked at her, better now, and hesitated. There was fear in his eyes.

"Rex?" she tried, looking at him.

"…I killed him…" the sentence made her blood run cold and question her ears. She actually leaned back slightly, opening and closing her mouth, trying to comprehend it. And all the while, he was watching her. Her reaction. And his eyes dropped.

"Yeah… You heard right… I shot my own brother…" he admitted, guilt heavy around him.

"…You must not have had another choice," she finally spoke, her voice calm. This time, she'd be the pillar for him to lean on.

His eyes grew wide as he turned to her, at a loss for words. She figured he expected her to be outraged or something – calling him out for it. But she only smiled back.

"You love your brothers, Rex. Everyone knows that. So if you had to do something like that… Then that was the only choice you saw," she clarified and he seemed to consider her words.

"I still think I could have done something…" he admitted, but at least he seemed more calm now. His breathing was normal again and the Force around him stopped weeping.

"You did that now. We could have had the same thing happen to Hardcase, if you hadn't had the same thing way back then," Ahsoka hoped it didn't sound like she thought his brother deserved what happened.

"…fair enough," the answer was weak, but a ghost of a smile was on his face. "I did promise I would do better by them."

"And you're clearly keeping that promise."

"Thank you, Ahsoka," he sounded so sincere as he spoke, that she wasn't sure how to reply.

"Anytime vod," she smiled back, finally deciding to set a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey! Everything alright here?" Fives called, walking towards them.

"We're fine!" they called back, the Captain getting off the rocks.

"Good, 'cause Kix is going mental! Something was up with that thorn!"

"…Did he get it out?" Rex sounded concern as they joined up. The ARC gave him a concerned look at the smudged blood, but said nothing about it.

"Yeah, though Hardcase is kinda…" he paused, looking for the word. "Unavailable."

"Used a needle?" Ahsoka asked as the brunette nodded in an answer.

"Rex!" Kix almost jumped in front of the Captain. "What the kirffing hell is this? That poison was something insane – but it's been recorded in the files before. By Pion. And you're bleeding!"

"Kix, calm down," Rex put his hand up. "Pion made sure there'd be information on this. He wasn't going to let it happen to anyone else. And I'm fine – tripped over a root and fell on some rocks. Commander found me on the ground."

"He needed some rest, so I stayed with him," Ahsoka shrugged as the medic looked between the two. Their expressions were passive and he had no way of telling if they were lying.

"Our ride's here!" Jesse called as the engines of the gunship could be heard overhead.

"Alright everyone, get a move on! We can still make it to the rendezvous point!"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers saluted as the ship landed. Most moved there quickly, Jesse and Fives carried Hardcase as Echo helped them on. Kix made sure everyone was fine to continue the mission. The Commander and Captain walked on last.

"…Who's Pion?" Ahsoka asked, glancing at the blonde.

"Heh… Maybe another time," he let out a small chuckle as he stepped on.

* * *

 **Cut! So, yeah, another one down. Two more to go, apparently...? Oh man, I don't even know which chapter we're on...  
** **Alright so, here are the options for a story-to-be:**

 **Umbara Arc AU** where Krell cuts off any communication and basically has the clones as captives (he threatens to kill those he already caught) and they have to work around Umbara against Krell with hardly any real weapons and equipment (I'll be honest, haven't planned this one out fully, but whatever)

 **Zygerria Arc AU** where Ahsoka, Anaking, Obi-Wan and Rex all get even more separated, get treated differently where they are and start a rebellion on Zygerria with slaves, gladiators and some of Miraj's own guards

 **A Continuation of where the Clone Wars took off** or something like that (does it have any specific name?) It basically shows what would happen/did happen with the clones after the war, with those who went away (Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Kix…) and a bunch of other stuff along the way (yeah, this one is really the least thought out but I'm still throwing it out here because reasons)

 **Feel free to tell me which one you'd rather see and I'll start working on 'em (both will eventually come around so no need to worry) But I'm not sure when exactly one of these will be posted. So, stay tuned, yeah?**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to tell me what you thought in a review! I love hearing from you!**  
 **Till next time~**


	13. Te baar'ur

**Okay people, new one! Also, the winner of the vote is at the end of the chapter - for those who don't know yet.**

Guest: C'mon, give Rex a break would ya? xD You keep stabbing him like that and he'll go crazy or something. Seriously, he'll have a breakdown or something. Also, thanks for voting =)

 _So, Vod'ika is officially finished - yey! Kinda. I've got this story now, the winner of the vote and a bunch of others to work on... *agonizing groan*  
As always, read, review and enjoy~_

* * *

 _ **Their job, was to save as many as they could, as quickly as they could, whenever they could.  
Sometimes, that didn't mean everyone. It didn't mean those they really wanted. It didn't mean those who deserved it…**_

"The Cardoonie Chills…" he muttered to himself, looking down at the book, as his brothers played Sabacc – again.

"Ha! Take that!"

"Stable structure… Could develop an immune system…" he blinked momentarily as Turm growled, almost smacking his head into a wall.

"C'mon, don't be a sore loser."

"Ah, you could use vaccines," he smiled, turning the page as they started around round.

"Pion?"

"Another version? During the Bacta War…" his eyes widened slightly as he read.

"Pion?"

"Halanit – the poor people…"

"Pion!"

"Yes?" he snapped up instantly, eyes wide and almost throwing the book away. His brothers gave him mildly amused looks though.

"You've been reading that thing for days now. Take a break," Jezdec nodded to the cards as an invitation.

"But there are so many more diseases to understand!" he looked at them, fear and sadness as he thought of all the possible ways for them to die.

"Pion, you still have time to learn all of it. Four years. Taking one night off, won't show," Rex gave a smile, making some room next to him.

"…I guess…" the 'pawn' sighed, setting his book down.

"Finally, someone Turm might beat," Bishop smirked as the said brother sent him a glare.

"I'll get you yet Bish!" Turm swore and dealt out the cards.

"I'm waiting."

Later, when they were done and heading to bed, Pion snuck off to the refreshers. Said he'd be in the pod soon. But when he was sure the others were asleep, he went for the book he had set down and made himself comfortable once again.

"Bloodburn. Rare, chronical and often terminal illness of the blood. Usually falling on starship pilots…" he read quietly to himself in the dim light, memorizing everything as best he could. In his locker, there were five more books he managed to borrow, and he still needs to read them all. Maybe not in one night, but he'd do it as soon as he could.

* * *

. . .

" _We need medical help down here!_ " the transmission was weak and breaking every now and then as another explosion rocked the ground.

" _We are dealing with an unknown virus. My men are collapsing, coughing blood and having fevers! We don't know what to do!_ " the Jin leader, Akan, urged, looking scared.

"We'll send help as soon as we can, but the Separatists aren't making it easy," Skywalker said back, catching his balance as another explosion came not far off.

" _Please hurry… I don't know how much longer we can last._ "

"Rex, Rex, do you read me?" Anakin called into the com. link, leaving the small shelter.

* * *

"Sir?" Rex managed to answer in the brief pause of fighting.

" _Send the best medics you can to the underground bunkers – the Jin need immediate medical help!_ " the order came.

"Right away sir. We'll keep the clankers buys while they make their way down," the fighting resumed when the tank walked up, firing away.

" _You do that and I'll try to find their leader. End this as soon as we can…"_ the link ended and Rex opened up another one, by the medical camp they had not far off.

"Pion, come in!" he called, firing away at the incoming droids.

" _Rex, what is it? I'm in the middle of-!_ "

"The Jin need help, now. I need you to head down there and see what you can do," the medic could hear the blaster fire on the other side.

"But, Zipline and Smoke-!" Pion shook his head, glancing at the wounded brothers.

" _You can let Patch work on them! But the Jin need someone who knows their biology and has a wide knowledge of diseases. That's you._ "

"…I'm taking Scar with me. He knows about as much as me," there was some moving of equipment in the tent.

* * *

"Fine, you do that. We'll cover you from here."

"Captain, incoming!" he heard from behind and managed to throw himself to the ground as the heavy gunners came up.

"Took your time," the blonde muttered as Turm walked over, helping him stand.

"Had to take care of the west side. Nitro got excited," the 'rook' explained as they saw the wave of droids get mowed down.

"Well, we'll need to provide cover for Pion and Scar – they're heading to the Jin bunker."

"Someone's hurt?"

"Yeah, something like that…"

* * *

"W-Where are you going?" Patch asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"To the Jin. They need our help ASAP," Scar said, strapping on his pack.

"But, the others-?"

"You have Fixer and Kix around – there's enough batca patches here and a reserve in the crate. We're leaving them in your care," Pion set an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"…No pressure, right?" Patch sighed but nodded.

"C'mon, it's what we're best at."

* * *

"Rex, I thought I said you'd take care of it," Pion whispered into the com. seeing another squadron of clankers coming.

" _I'm working on it, okay?_ " came a frustrated reply. " _Take cover you two – I'm sending bombers down the north side._ "

"Oh, now he tells us…" Scar grumbled as the two rushed away from that side. After they cleared, they saw the two bombers flying overhead, dropping their bombs and clearing the droids from the path.

" _You two are good to go,_ " came the Captain's voice as they moved towards the underground bunker. Luckily, the droids haven't spotted it.

* * *

When they finally did arrive, the Jin looked surprised. If they could. Most were on the ground, groaning and crying from the pain. One of them stepped forward, looking frightened, but still spoke strongly.

"You must be the medics General Skywalker sent. I am Akan." he sounded grateful as he smiled.

"That's us. Now, can you tell us what's going on – symptoms, effects… Anything," Pion said as they walked to the nearest Jin, eyes already scanning.

"As I told the Jedi – they collapse and then say they feel pain everywhere. Many are coughing blood and most have fevers. I cannot tell you more than that," Akan said grimly, probably feeling useless.

"They have spots on their abdomen - Peritonitis maybe?" Scar carefully rolled up the Jin's outfit.

"No, it's not found around here and the marks only appear on Humans. Creek Fever maybe?" Pion set his pack down, already rummaging for supplies.

"Only found on Yavin 4 moons – we're five solar systems away from them," Scar gently prodded the Jin along the neck. "Could be Rhinacyria, but there aren't enough symptoms for that," he added, as the Jin coughed up blood.

"Akan," Pion turned to the leader, who kept a distance, but looked anxious. "Did the Separatists do anything before the fighting started?"

"W-Well, there was this… giant shell? It looked like a bomb, but it did not explode. In fact, nothing happened. It was empty."

"What're you thinking?" Scar saw the 'pawn' rub his chin in thought.

"We might be dealing with a new kind of virus."

"You think the Sepies made one?"

"Could be – experiment and see what kind of bio weapon they can make."

"T-Then, you can't help us?" Akan wasn't really sure what was going on, but the way the medics talked scared him.

"Tch, we don't need their help!" one of the nearby Jin hissed, holding his side as blood oozed from his mouth. "They brought this one us!"

"Rakir! Stop!" Akan moved to hold him down, but Rakir didn't take it.

"Sir, your life is in danger. Lie down and let us help," Scar said, eyes narrowing. He didn't like the tone the Jin was using.

"No! You're the reason this is happening! It's your fault! And you're not even real people! You're just some creatures bred in a lab!"

"Rakir!"

* * *

The medics were stunned for a few seconds, before their com. links beeped to life.

" _Pion? Scar! We got a problem!_ " that was Kix on the other side.

"What's going on?" the 'pawn' spoke as Scar's glare deepened. Akan had moved to stop Rakir, but he wasn't making mush progress.

" _The fighting's gotten worse. We got more wounded here than we can handle. Patch is just fixing Zag's shoulder,_ " Kix sounded anxious, but hid it well.

"W-Well, we can't just, leave these people!"

"… _Then hurry at least. We're losing more than we're saving up here._ "

" _We need a medic – now!_ " came a different voice on Kix's side.

" _What happened?_ " that was Patch, apparently finished with Zag.

" _The Captain's squadron got cut off by a landslide – we lost contact with them. Silver was the only one who managed to get out before the attack."_

As Pion listened, his heartbeat skipped a few beats and his blood ran cold. For a few seconds, he couldn't even speak. Turm and Rex were both in trouble. Brothers were dying up there. And he was here, helping some unknown race that didn't want to be saved.

"…What are we gonna do?" Scar asked finally, looking down at the Jin they were helping before. He was getting weaker and weaker and they still had no idea what they were dealing with.

"What we do best," Pion answered weakly. "Save lives."

* * *

"The blood pressure is vastly increased," Scar said as the two took off as many clothes as they could from the dying Jin. They had limited time now.

"Get away from him!" Rakir yelled as a few others held him down.

"Oxygen has been cut off as well – a few hours after he got infected probably," Pion was already preparing an injection.

"The esophagus is throttled – it was swelling before," Scar set up another syringe after Pion injected the one he had.

"Are you going to save them?" Akan asked, lost once again as to what was happening.

"We'll do our best to try," they answered and proceeded to list off more symptoms, compare it to known illnesses and remove any which weren't possible for whatever reason. And all the while, they were listening to the medical camp chatter, just to have something to work faster for. The others were doing well, but the battle was long-going.

"Alright, I think we go it," the medics both let out tired breathes as they looked down on the Jin. He was slowly recovering, before falling into a deep sleep.

"Next!" Pion called, already preparing the next set of antidote.

The Jin slowly started moving in closer – the sickest first and the least ones last. But, well, there was someone else who was going last…

"I don't *cough* want your *cough* help!" Rakir hissed, shoving away the hands as his comrades tried to help him.

" _Pion, Scar, you two done? Because we could really use some help!_ " Patch called this time, and there was a scream of pain on his end.

"Listen you self-righteous, stubborn bag of worthless complaining!" Pion has had enough as he frowned, almost growling.

"My brothers are _dying_ up there!" he pointed up at the ceiling. "They're dying for _you and your people_!" Scar by no means tried to stop him. "They're dying, because _I'm_ down here, saving _your people_!" the Jin had all stepped away, giving the medic a clear view of Rakir. "So you either shut up and let us heal you now, or we're leaving and you're going to die a slow and painful death! Do you understand me?" he was inches away and Rakir nodded stiffly, unable to even speak. "Good. Now move over. This is going to hurt."

* * *

The two were running back to the surface now, feeling the ground shake as the tanks blasted each other.

"Patch – we're on our way!" Scar called as they rounded the pile of rocks.

" _Good. We could use extra pair of hands,_ " Patch sounded exhausted as there was muffled groans in the background.

"Any word from Rex?" Pion asked when they could see the camp.

" _Still nothing. General Skywalker found the leader however. He's getting him to surrender now_ ," as soon as the two arrived, they saw more brothers than they thought. But only needed a second to get over the shock, before they started helping where they could.

"If they're dead, I'm going to bring them back just to kill them myself…" the 'pawn' grumbled as he worked, the other medics amused by his rantings.

"Something happen down there?" Fixer asked Scar as the latter came to help him.

"Ah, just some stubborn native. Also, never get on Pion's bad side," was the answer and Fixer wasn't sure if he should be scared of amused.

"I heard that," Pion called over at them, not even looking.

* * *

It wasn't long after that the battle was over. The enemy leader had surrendered, after Skywalker had a _friendly_ chat with him. That left only one squadron unaccounted for. But only for a while…

"Found them!" Jesse had called, running into the medical camp. It was mostly empty now and they were waiting for news. "They're in bad shape, but alive!" there was an exhausted smile on his face as he spoke.

There was a total of ten soldiers in the squadron and they were all brought in quickly. The landslide forced them all underground, where the com. links weren't working, but they found their way back. Despite the injuries.

"It's not that bad, take care of the others first," Rex assured when Pion saw his bleeding arm. There was a makeshift cast over it, but the shrapnel was still sticking out of it. "Really. Turm has a concussion and Hardcase has a broken leg," he added and could almost hear the 'pawn' curse.

The Captain was actually surprised. Pion was very stubborn when it came to his or Turm's injuries and he would focus on them first. Likely because he didn't want to lose anyone else. But seems like something finally got him to see others needed him more than those two.

As Pion worked on the bandages and batca patches, he wondered how today could have gone differently. If he had never gone down to the Jin, or even left early, he could have saved so many more brothers. But instead, he saved the innocent people. Even that Rakir who probably didn't deserve it.

" _As medics we save who we can, when we can. But that doesn't mean everyone. Civilians are your priority – they didn't ask for this war. Your brothers are trained soldiers… I'm sure you understand that,_ " he recalled one of the first lessons he got as a specialized field medic. He didn't really get it back then, but now… Now he does. He doesn't like it, but he gets it. If nothing else, they stopped a biological weapon the Separatists were working on.

* * *

 **Cut! I had different ideas for this one, but well, this is what came out. I kinda like it. Also, all the medical jibber jabber is real - had three different Wookiepedias open just to get all the facts right.**

 **Right, here's the winner of the story vote:**  
 **Umbara AU wins! (But just barely! It was neck and neck for a while there)**  
 **And I'll admit, I half expected this to happen - It's Umbara!**  
 **Zygerria started off strong, but in the end, Umbara took over. And I hate you all because I'm gonna need to re-watch it - again! - to get the details and other stuff right. HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY! Also, here's the summary for it, though I might change it? Not sure:**

 ** _Knowing it's real means they have to make a decision. One - do something about it or two - keep denying it. But they aren't the only ones – Krell knows as well. And he's more prepared than anyone thought._**

 **So, yeah. Thanks to everyone who voted! Hope to see you all when the story finally rolls around! As always, I'll be posting on FanFic, AO3 and my tumblr blog _brothers-all_. Feel free to send an ask, prompt, idea - whatever you fancy. Also, I make edits. Shitty ones, but I'm trying.**

 **ANYWAY! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Do review what you thought - I love hearing it!  
Till next time~**


	14. Alternative

**Finally got around to writing this one. Phew! Had multiple ideas for it, but in the end, this is the one I chose.**

 **Hope you all like it and don't get lost in the confusion of this one**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~**

 ** _Chapter 14 Alternative_**

* * *

 ** _Like pieces in a chess game, the figures cover and protect each other. Take one away, and the rest will likely fall. But if they remain, then the entire game may change…_**

"Hurry!" Rex called, needing both hands to support the tattooed clone while looking over his shoulder. The sniper above was only delaying it – the creature was still coming.

"Working on it!" Turm called, swallowing as he was almost there and another shot hit the monster.

A bit above the ground, the bald clone extended his hand to his brothers.

"Grab ahold!" Turm called, seeing the Captain rising Bishop's hand.

"C'mon brother, let's get you out," Rex smiled in relief just when the monster let out another ear piercing scream, making everyone wince from the pain.

Three tentacles raced after the clones as they watched, unable to properly move. The 'rook' was already being pulled upwards and had his hand above his brothers' when Bishop suddenly moved away, shoving Rex's hand into Turm's and falling back. The 'rook' automatically grabbed the hand which was pushed into his range, grabbing hold.  
Rex had a split second to move, and he did, firmly taking hold of Bishop's forearm as the monster tried to grab them. The line shook and strained, but held as they were pulled up.

"I got you!" Rex yelled, breathing hard as the sniper went limp in his hold. "I got you!"

"Ah…ha…ha…yeah… you do…" came the weak answer as the creature howled, but they were out of reach.

* * *

"Bishop!" Pion was by his side as soon as they reached the top. Turm and Rex both rolled away, giving space, as the sniper hacked and cough, but managed to smile.

"Thanks," the blonde turned to Jet, who just put away his rifle.

"Anytime, though that was a close call," he answered, looking at the younger sniper.

"Yeah, almost lost him…" the 'rook' nodded, catching his breath.

"Man, I'm so glad you're all okay! I'd have gone crazy if I lost any of you!" Jezdec came to them and pulled the two in a tight hug.

"It's alright now Jez… We're fine," Rex assured, before seeing leader in orange standing awkwardly at the side.

"Thanks for all the help," the 'king' got out of the hug as Jezdec wanted to know every little detail and Turm did his best.

"Ah, anytime," the answer was blank and quick, causing the blonde to do a double check. It sounded strangely familiar though…

"…Do I know you?" he wanted to laugh at his own stupid question, but right now he needed something else to get his mind off Bishop.

"I'd hope so yeah, brother."

"Cody?! I didn't even imagine-!" Rex didn't even hesitate when he moved closer, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'll let it slide this time. You were occupied," Cody laughed, setting his own hand on the man's shoulder as well.

"General Kenobi?" the Captain asked, wondering if the mission succeeded.

"They took him back to your ship. Said he was going to be fine," Cody assured him.

"Good to hear…"

" _Captain, you all ready?_ " Joker's voice came into his com. link.

"How's Bishop?" the blonde turned, looking at the medics. He could see the gunship approaching from the west.

"He'll make it!" Pion called back, sounding tired but relived.

"We're good Joker, bring us in."

* * *

Back on the Resolute, Pion and Blackout rushed all the injured soldiers off to the infirmary, as the rest just gathered their thoughts.  
"Welcome back sir!" Appo greeted as he walked up to them, the rest of his team standing near.  
"Thank you Sergeant," Rex nodded at them. "Did all of your men make it?" he asked, seeing the medics making their way around the hanger.

"Yes sir. The men on ground assault had a few injuries, but no casualties," the second-in-command reported as his team helped the other off the gunship.

"That's good. And General Kenobi?" the Captain asked more for his friend than himself.

"He will make a full recovery. Currently, he is still more unconscious than anything else, but the medics have said he is stable."

"Looks like we'll be staying here for a bit," Cody let out a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you Appo. Get some rest – you've earned it," the 'king' nodded and when Appo's team left, removed his helmet, followed by the leader in orange.

"Same goes for you lot," Rex turned to the ones he had along. "…I just need to tell Zag and Wave about Bolt," his eyes dropped as he allowed some of the exhaustion to show.

"You heard the Captain – get some rest," Cody nodded as well as the boys gave quick salutes.

"We're gonna be with Bish," Jezdec said as he passed his friend.

"I'll drop by later," the Captain nodded in assurance.

"…" as Rex watched his brothers leave, he let out a deep sigh. So close to losing one of them, he didn't want to imagine what would happen if… If-

"So, you made it to Captain first," Cody broke him out of his thoughts. "Guess you win."

"Oh, the bet? Hah, what rank are you then?" the blonde gave a grin, glad for the interruption.

"Sergeant," it was almost a mumbled reply, but the grin showed the older man was just joking around.

"I'm sure you'll get to Captain eventually."

"Probably not before you get another promotion though."

"We'll just have to wait and see, eh?"

* * *

Later that day, Rex finally got himself to go to the med bay. Zag and Wave took it better than he expected, but still, their sorrow hurt him too. He wasn't sure how he'd react if he lost one of his brothers…

"Now promise me!" he heard Pion as he entered and saw Bishop pouting, looking away, with Turm and Jezdec snickering by his side.

"Bishop, promise me!" it came again and the sniper's pout grew.

"You know he won't stop until you do," Rex spoke up, getting their attention. It was then that he finally got a full view of his friend and saw all the bandages and batca patches on him. Poisoning does that apparently…

 _"BISHOP!_ " he suddenly heard a scream of the name, but it was… distant, disoriented. Like it wasn't even there. He shook his head and suddenly, the imagine of the sniper changed: _He got caught by the tentacles, a smile on his face._

 _"But at least… you got out… Rex… You gotto… make it… yeah? For… everyone else…"_ the phantom words again and he closed his eyes, letting out a small groan. What was that? Did he get poison in him as well?

"You're not off the hook either," the medic pointed at the Captain, getting the man to snap out of his delusions. Looking back, he saw everything was fine.

"C'mon Pion, give him a break!" Jezdec laughed and his vision seemed to crack, like a broken monitor or something. There was more screaming in the distance: _"BISHOP!" there was numbness and then nothing. Someone was crying. The rest were unable to breath.  
"…Captain, the mission is over. It was a success…"_

 _"Understood. Let's go home…"_

"Rex?" Pion called in concern when the Captain shook his head again, eyes closed tight.

The world suddenly spun and he felt the cold floor greet him as he collapsed, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

* * *

"I need room!" Pion called as he rushed into the medical camp, behind him, his brothers carrying an unconscious man.

"What happened?" Kix asked as he moved closer when they laid him on a rack. He was breathing hard, the left side of his armor charred and singed.

"Explosion," Pion said quickly, grabbing some medical equipment. "You three – out now!" he turned to Bishop, Jezdec and Rex, all who looked worried sick.

"Right," the sniper nodded quickly, pulling his brothers behind him. They'd be of no help here right now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is my fault!" Jezdec cursed, pulling at his hair.

"Calm down, deep breathes," his calmer squad mates, said, though they themselves were highly anxious.

"I – I can't! Fuck! If I had just-!"

"Jezdec," Bishop said firmly, but calmly, stopping the ranting man by putting his hands on his shoulders. "Stop. In… Out…" he instructed and it took the 'knight' a few moments to follow.

"He'll be fine, Jez… He has to," the Captain stepped closer, ignoring the pain in his own arm.

"I just-!"

As Rex watched them, a pain in his head rocked his world and his vision grew static again. Just like that time before. Only this time it was different…

 _There was no Bishop. Dead. Instead, it was just him and Jezdec._ _"Rex, please, I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean it! Didn't mean any of it! I was just upset! We lost Bishop, I know you can understand!"_ that was Jezdec and when Rex opened his eyes, the world still looked like a badly made holo-movie. " _I'm not broken! I'm not a weapon you can just toss aside! REX! Tell them! Tell them to stop, please! You're the Captain, you can make them! PLEASE!"_

"Breath," he heard Bishop speak and wasn't sure to whom he said it, but it helped. His vision was normal again, but his body still felt cold. Still, it was a major reassurance that the sniper was alive and well here.

"…I just… I feel responsible… If I hadn't yelled at you," he turned to the blonde. "Then he wouldn't even be there… And now he's dying. Again!"

"Jez," this time, both of them spoke as they saw him struggling for breath.

"Right, right…" he nodded, calming himself.

"Why don't you grab some caf? Or hit the refreshers?" the sniper suggested, eyes still as calm as ever.

"I think I'll do that yeah…" he paused before walking. "Tell me if he gets better?"

"Of course, now go."

"Good job," Rex said, wincing at how his voice sounded.

"He always worries so much…" the sniper sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"…Think he's… That he's fine? I mean, fully functional and all that…" the 'king' couldn't stop himself from asking that.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Bishop looked at him, puzzled and slightly worried.

"Nothing just…" he paused, swallowing. "Never mind."

"…" the sniper gave him a long and steady look and the blonde could already imagine he knew what it was about. But the tattooed man never said anything.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" he asked as they boarded the gunship.

"Always," Jezdec grinned, grabbing one of the handles above.

"You're never ready," Bishop rolled his eyes under his bucket.

" _Do you guys ever not argue?_ " came over the com. link as they through the blast-doors, seeing the other gunship in the air.

"Maybe when we're dead, _Commander_ Cody," Jezdec smirked as a groan was heard on the other side of the link.

" _Let's just get this mission over with, yeah?_ " Cody grumbled and they could almost hear Ghost Squad laughing on his end.

"Didn't realize you were in such a rush to get your promotion," the 'knight' just wasn't going to stop and his squad mates sighed.

" _At least Cody's ready to accept the rank, unlike someone else,_ " Jet spoke up, all heads turning to the Captain.

"We just haven't managed to convince him yet. Working on it, just you wait."

* * *

As the two ships flew in, they were forced off course. They managed to find a suitable place for landing, but it was a close call – they nearly crashed. Felucia wasn't looking like such an easy mission anymore…

"Everyone alright?" Cody and Rex gathered the others outside, all in all, twenty men. Ten from each battalion.

"Broken bones, but alive," they answered, some holding their pained parts or just sitting down to catch a breath.

"Lander, Fiddle – can those ships still fly?" the commanding officers turned to the pilots, who were currently being checked by Pion.

"Probably, but they need repair," Lander nodded, wincing as his neck hurt. The medic set a batca patch on it and wrapped a bandage over it.

"Numo, Fund and I can do it," Oz volunteered, the other two nodding.

"Good, get started. The rest – we're making a small camp here. No telling if there are any enemies still nearby, but we'll be ready for them."

"Sirs yes sirs!" the boys nodded.

"This is your mission, Commander," Rex turned to his friend, who sighed.

"Ha, right, yeah…" Cody let out a deep breath, trying to focus.

As the blonde nudged him in the side, his vision broke again. _The gunships were a smoldering pile of junk, lit on fire._

 _"Lander-?"_

 _"Didn't make it… But he… he landed the bird better than anyone else could have…"_

"Rex?" Cody asked in concern when his brother started shaking. _There were so many wounded, so badly, it was a miracle they could still stand. And so many more dead…_

"Rex?" this time, he put a hand on the man's shoulder and saw him snap back to reality, eyes wide and breaths ragged.

"S-Sorry, headache," the Captain blurred out, letting out a deep breath.

"…" the man in orange wasn't buying it, but if Rex didn't want to talk about it, then he wasn't going to.

"Get some rest, eh?"

"Right…"

* * *

As the technicians worked on the repairs, the rest either patrolled or got some rest. Pion was moving among them, fixing any broken bones or other wounds his brothers tried to hide from him. There was nothing very serious, but better safe than sorry.

"Felucia is pretty, I'll admit that," Bishop spoke up, startling Rex as he sat by the edge.

"Ha? Oh, yeah, it sure is…" the Captain shook his head, letting out a sigh.

"You alright?" the sniper turned his eyes on his friend.

"Fine, fine. Just, you know, thinking how things could have gone differently…" the blonde was starring off into the darkness of the forest.

"…Are you still getting those weird visions?" Bishop's tone took on a more concerned one.

"…" the Captain didn't answer and heard his brother sigh.

"Rex," the sniper stepped in front of the man. "Last time it happened, you had us worried sick. We thought they were going to decommission you. So please, if this gets out of hand, let us help. We don't want to lose you," the tattooed man never was one for speeches and pep talks, but when he gave them, he knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, if anything bad happens, I'll be sure to tell you."

* * *

It was during nightfall, that things started getting weird. There was growling coming from the forest around as well some kind of movement.

"Vines," Bishop informed, night vision visor on.

"Yeah, I see 'em," Jet said next to him, eyeing them through the scope.

"Move in closer – as far away from the edge as you can," Cody instructed as they gathered by the small fire they made. "Turm, Bull, Bishop and Jet – you'll watch over the tech boys as they work on the ships. We need them in the air as soon as possible. The rest will do what we can to make sure those things don't get close," there was no time to consider other options so they all rushed to their spots, following orders.

That's when the vines started emerging from the forest and towards the soldiers. They started shooting them, throwing grenades – anything really to keep them away. There were a few with thorns and those decided they fancied the ships, so they moved in that direction. Turm and Bull both covered the techs while their sniper brothers found a good spot atop the ship, blasting from there.

"Turm!" Bishop called when he saw one of the thorn vines ready to strike. The 'rook' barely had time to turn, when a blaster shot shoot off a good chunk of it.

"Thanks brother!" Turm called back with a grin.

"Just watch yourself," came the bored, yet relived reply.

They may have been wounded, but not enough to stop them from taking care of the plants here. After a few minutes of this shoot 'em up, the vines retreated, with a shriek coming from the forest all around them.

"Did we scare them off?" Jewels asked, looking at the others.

"For now, maybe," Cody answered, lowering his weapon. "How're the ships coming?"

"A bit more – wanna make sure we don't crash again," Oz answered back from under the gunship.

"Pion, give everyone a quick check up – make sure no one's hurt," Rex turned to the medic, who nodded back.

"Had a few close ones back here," Turm and Bull laughed as Bishop and Jet jumped off the ship.

"Your welcome," the snipers grinned and knocked their forearms together in victory.

* * *

The Captain watched them for a few seconds, but gritting his teeth at the sudden pain in his head. He hissed as his vision cracked once more and he saw a bizarre alteration to what was really going on.

 _"Hey, what happened?"_

 _"He just jumped me!"_

 _"Turm?"_

 _"It burns. Ah, burns so damn much!"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"GHA!"_

 _Turm was in pain, screaming and thrashing, even attacking brothers. They had to knock him out. Pion was panicking._

"Rex?" this time Cody asked loud enough to get the attention of the other soldiers.

 _"Pion?"_

 _"It's… um…The plant. From before? Apparently it's thorns are… poisonous? I think. They – they release a toxin into your system, turning you insane and wild."_

 _"Can you help him? Cure him?"_

 _They were in shock. Bishop and Jezdec weren't there. Dead. Turm was yelling in his sleep._

 _"…I don't know. I've… I've never seen this before. Or read about it anywhere… I don't even know if there's a cure…"_

"Rex, can you hear me?" Pion was by the 'king's side quickly, looking for wounds. He found none. But still…

"The visions?" Bishop stated more than asked and the medic nodded.

"Visions?" the Ghost Squad was completely lost as the Chess shared a look.

 _"…I can try. Try to… I don't know? Get the toxin out? But we can't let him loose. I don't even know if it's permanent or only temporary. I just-," he was close to tears, but it looked as if his heart stopped beating._

 _"I can't save him…"_

There was a sting in his neck and he took in a sharp breath, but at least the world was back to normal. He felt lightheaded, but his brothers were there, worried.

"You okay?" Pion asked, crouching by his side.

"…Better now…" he admitted, putting a hand over his face.

"Gunships are fixed. We're good to go," Oz informed, jabbing his thumb in their direction.

"…" there was a momentary silence before the Commander sighed and nodded. "Let's get back. We still have a war to win."

* * *

"Alright, tell ya what," Jezdec threw his hands in the air, trying to calm his brothers who were now glaring at each other. "Send us three on a simple mission and you two can do your thing," he added, trying to find help in the other two to no avail.

"Bish, accept the position," Rex said, almost threatening.

"Not unless you do the same," the sniper said back, arms folded.

"…You two are hopeless…" Pion sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I really don't wanna be here when something explodes," Turm laughed, patting the medic on the shoulder.

"Have you made a decision yet?" ARC Colt and General Skywalker walked into the small room they managed to get.

"Yes," both Rex and Bishop said instantly, sending each other glares, but looking away a few seconds later.

"And?" Anakin looked from one man to the other. The two Chess members eyed each other again, before simultaneously saying: "I accept."

"Wonderful. Welcome, Bishop, to the ARC Troopers," Colt nodded and gave the sniper a handshake.

"I'm honored," the tattooed man gave a slight bow.

"And _Commander_ Rex, we'll get your new rank officially made," Skywalker grinned as the new Commander gave a salute.

"Lieutenant Jezdec – I heard you wanted a simple mission," he turned to the 'knight' who nodded in agreement. "Well, I have a small mercy mission to take care of. You can take Pion and Turm with you, but I'm also assigning Ember and Niner."

"Thank you sir – we'll get it done."

"I know you will."

* * *

It's been a two months now, since they've joined, and have already become a very recognizable team. Bishop was appointed ARC after single-handedly holding back enemy forces by using the environment and the enemies own weapons against them. Rex was offered the rank of Commander, something none of them were surprised about, but refused at first. Jezdec got promoted to Lieutenant, working alongside the Commander. Pion had become the head field medic, training the new recruits even. And Turm remained with the heavy corpse, running and gunning.

The mercy mission the three Chess Squad members got assigned was on Pous, so it was relatively close. The winter season had just ended, so there was no worry about snow storms and the like, but the natives were running low on supplies. It's been a while since they've been on any simple missions, so this was a relief. Rex and Bishop stayed back, each now having new duties to attend to.

"Be careful out there," Rex said as he watched his men board the ship.

"Ain't we always?" Jezdec shrugged, smirking under the bucket.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Niner asked, glancing at the other.

"Freeze to death if you aren't careful," Pion said in short, strapping his pack on. "Just keep an eye on your heat unit," he added at his horrified expression.

 _"M-My a-armor g-got r-rattled t-too… H-Heat u-unit is d-dead…"_

 _"We – We can fix it! J-Just stay s-still and-!"_

 _"S-Save it f-for… w-when you'll n-need it."_

 _"C'mon Ember, d-don't die on m-me here,"_

 _"'F-Fraid I don't h-have m-much say in that,"_

 _"T-That's an o-order,"_

 _"C-Can't f-follow that o-order, s-sir…J-Just s-stay a-alive in h-here and… And t-t-tell Niner I-"_

 _"Y-You'll t-tell him y-yourself, s-soldier_

 _"H-Hope n-not s-sir… W-Wouldn't w-want him… c-coming a-after me j-just y-yet…"_

Rex stared blankly at them, his breath slowing and coming in weakly. It's been… a really long time since he's had one of these visions. He didn't think he'd ever get them anymore. The familiar pain was still there and he let out a small growl as he knew there was more to come.

 _Cold. Everything was cold. Lifeless. Bodies. Body. They were trapped in a cave, freezing, dying, hoping…_

 _"W-What a-about you?"_

 _"E-Empty now…"_

 _"H-Hey, s-stay w-with me h-here,"_

 _"I-I c-can't f-feel m-m-my body… anymore R-Rexter…"_

 _"W-What a-a-are you d-doing?"_

 _"M-My j-job…"_

 _"S-Stop it P-Pion… D-Don't… Don't do t-this… T-That's an order._

 _"I… can ignore… that order… Medics… need to… to take care… of the wounded… We… outrank… a-anyone w-when… they're… hurt…"_

 _"P-Please… don't… don't do this…"_

 _"Y…You need… need to live… Rex… You're… way more… important… Bish knew that… Jez knew that… Turm knew it… And I know it… I'm… sorry to… to do this… to you… but there… isn't… another way… This way… you'll… you'll last… until… someone… finds… you…"_

* * *

He felt nauseas, and coughed up empty, feeling the world around him spin. He thought this was over. They did a check on him even. Nothing was wrong. Their fear was misplaced. So why, why was this back?

"Rex?" Pion looked ready to get off if need be.

"Fine… ugh… Just, bad food," he brushed if off, forcing a smile. They knew. Chess and Ghost were the only ones who knew, and that was the code for it.

"Have Kix have a look at you."

"I will, now go. And be careful," he added and his brothers nodded back. At first, none of them knew what was happening to the blonde, but he told them about the visions. What he saw. And they figured they'd listen to him. They somehow managed to carefully ask the General about that kind of stuff, and he said it's likely Force vision. Painful and confusing to the untrained, but helpful in any situation.

"Right back at you," Jezdec gave a salute and just as the ship was about to take off, the Commander's knees buckled and he collapsed onto the ground. He didn't even feel anything. It was like his body just… shut down.

"REX! Rex!" the calls and yells were distant as he lost himself.

 _"Rex, wake up!"_

 _"Wake up…!"_

 _"Wake…!"_

* * *

" **REX WAKE UP**!" the last one forced his eyes open and he saw Kix leaning over him, horror on his face, the blinding white walls of a hospital and a medical droid on the left. He had a mask over his face, a IV in his wrist and bandages all over his chest. But he was, above else, so confused…

"Finally! We thought we were going to lose you there!" Kix let out a deep breath of relief. "Your brain waves were off the charts. The coma you were in almost killed you," he added and Rex simply relaxed in the bed.

 _A dream. It was all a dream. Wishful thinking. But it felt so real… Maybe. Maybe somewhere, in one of those different universe jabbers that he hears about, that's what happened. That they all lived. He'd give just about anything to have it…_

* * *

 **Cut! Yeah, this one ends on a pretty sad note - at least to me. But it was sure as heck fun to write and imagine. I mean, half the stuff wouldn't happen if they lived. Jezdec wouldn't lose it because Bishop survived, they'd have exrta help on Felucia, so Turm wouldn't get infected and Anakin wouldn't have a reason to send Rex on that mercy mission if they were all alive. I kinda like it..**

 **Anyway! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Do tell what you thought - I love hearing from you!**  
 **Till next time~**


	15. Distance

**I'm back early - yey? This one was a request from Oakenshield34 \- I wasn't really sure how to tackle this one, but I tried. Hope you still like it mate**

Oakenshield34: I'm actually liking the AU more and more... And yeah, Rex almost dies a lot in my stories. Ah well~ And the Umbara fic will come out later, so I'm kinda hoping to wrap this one up before that

Guest: Are you a new Poem Guest or one of those Pun Guests? xD Because I SWEAR if you all keep doing this on only the SAD ones, I'll- I don't know xD (Still, the song came out nice. Good thing I don't have a heart anymore, eh?) Also, maybe, one day, I might actually make an actual AU. someday. Because right now, I'm buried under stories...

Andrew: Okay, first off - thanks for the reviews - seriously. It's great! Second, no worries about the 'dude' mate! It's a universal way of calling people, like I use mate, so really, no sweat. I don't mind =D  
(Onto the reviews...) You actually gave me some... really nice and painful ideas for Champion squad that I will work on and probably post next chapter. So, kudos to you for that  
I figured Rex could be... persuaded into the rank by his brothers, so I went with that. And, I may, someday, get about to write a real AU for this. Just, no idea when, because I got so many more works to, well, work on. (And no, it's fine if you hear his voice xD)  
The most cannon characters I'll use, are mostly in the main story - _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_. Other than those, I probably won't add any more. And this is all still in the early-ish part of the war (before Ahsoka came) so they're all using Phase 1 armor  
...You'll probably like the Umbara AU =)

 **OKAY! Onto the story - again, Oakenshield34 I hope you like how this came out ^^"  
Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **They may be hard on their cadets, but they care for them. Cadets that show promise especially.**_

 _ **On Kamino, they were a mashed up family or sorts.**_

The trainers gossip about their cadets, compare them even, so they knew most of the clones on Kamino. So when Ciel had his accident and his squad was assigned to Mortimer, everyone knew about it. Those five actually became common talk among them, along with a few other squads. Of course, they'd never say that. Though Luis was always vocal about how 'unfair' it was because first-year cadets got CC training. No one else complained and no one really cared. Luis was just a drama queen. But they never knew how bad he really was…

No one expected to hear from Luis Lazar again – especially not after the punishment he received. And yet, he came back with a vengeance, and took it out on five cadets.

"Let me at him! I'll claw his eyes out!" Mira hissed as she glared down the hall, where Luis was taken.

"Mira, calm yourself. He already got his," El-les gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I liked those cadets! And he was being a baby about them exposing his abuse? Kriffing skug of a coward!" she cursed loudly as the trainer besides her sighed.

"Will they be alright? I heard one of them was badly injured," Sadix asked, arms folded as he watched the other two. News of what happened spread so quickly, they were taking Luis away and the cadets to the infirmary when everyone knew about it.

"They better be, or I'll personally pay Luis a visit," the Zygerrian growled, eyes still glaring daggers down the hall.

"Perhaps Mortimer will have more information?" the Arcona suggested, giving a weak smile, hoping the woman would calm down.

"Let's go ask then," Lorenc spun on her heels and walked down the opposite corridor, the other two sharing a look.

"I took a liking to these as well. Bishop really surprised me on the sniper competition," Sadix said as they started walking.

"Indeed – they were quite remarkable during the exam," El-les nodded along.

* * *

"Yeah, they'll be fine. Rex and Jezdec both got hit, though Pion managed to get Jezdec help quickly enough," Mortimer explained, running a hand over his face.

"It's impressive, how far they've come," Sadix said, watching the five cadets, two of which were on beds, through the glass door.

"What exactly happened on the exam? No one really knows," El-les turned to the Lasat.

"In short, those nannies were so stubborn they crawled through a level 7 survival simulation. Their time was Bantha dong, but they made it," Laquin couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Haha! That sounds like something one of yours would do, yeah," Mira laughed, slapping the Lasat across the shoulder. "I remember Ghost Squad did some insane stuff during their exam as well," she added as the trainers laughed.

"Why do I get the weird ones," Mortimer sighed, but chuckled along.

"I do wonder how this will affect the cadets… The one who nearly died especially," the Arcona asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

Laquin glanced at the Chess Squad again, keeping the looking for a few seconds, before letting out a breath. "It won't. Much, anyway. They have a tendency to take what they can, when they can. So, this is just some bonus experience."

"Well, we should still try and look for anything Luis might have left behind," Sadix spoke up, turning his attention to the others.

"I'm sure Master Ti will be able to work something out," El-les said, giving a small smile.

"Where is the Jedi anyway?" Lorenc asked suddenly, looking confused.

"She said she had to report this to the Council."

* * *

" _Most disturbing…_ " Mundi rubbed his beard as he sat in the chair.

" _What condition are the cadets in?_ " Windu asked, leaning forward lightly.

"They all survived, though not unharmed. One nearly died," Shaak Ti answered slowly and calmly as she always does.

" _And the perpetrator?_ " Unduli sounded worried as she asked.

"Taken care of. It was an old trainer that this very squad exposed of abusive behavior against other cadets."

" _Do we not have investigators seeing such things do not happen?_ " Plo Koon gripped the handle of the chair tightly.

" _Swayed, they may have been. Require, new investigators, we do,_ " Yoda had his eyes closed as he spoke.

" _Agreed. We cannot have this happen again,_ " Mace nodded, leaning back in the chair.

" _Have all who were trained under Luis Lazar kept an eye on them. We do not know what he may have done to them._ "

"As you say," Shaak gave a bow before the transmission was turned off.

A few seconds later however, there was a beep as another call was being made. The Togruta answered and gave a bow of the head to who was on the other side.

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi. What can I do for you?"

" _Master Ti, greetings,_ " Obi-Wan bowed back, smiling. " _We were wondering if we could arrive shorty for new troops? We are in search of ones capable of command as well,_ " the ginger added soon after.

" _ **You're** in search of a second-in-command, Master, not me,_ " Anakin spoke up before either could say anymore.

"…" Shaak remained silent for a few moments, before giving a small smile. "Actually, I would recommend you come in two standard weeks. We recently had the fourth years finish and they still may require a few final moments," she had a few cadets in mind who would be good for either of these two.

" _Very well, Master Ti. Thank you,_ " Kenobi smiled again with a bow. "Until then, may the Force be with you."

"And you as well."

* * *

"Did you hear about the incident with the finals?" Colt asked as he approached.

"I'm reading the report right now," Havoc spoke up, showing the datapad.

"They survived a level 7, though I heard two got badly injured," Blitz added, glancing at the other two.

"They showed ARC potential a few years back. Looks like they're living up to it," Colt grinned as he recalled the first time he met those cadets.

"Think he's rethought about the offer?" Havoc asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Doubtful. But it goes to show regs can be made ones."

"Don't forget these cadets had CC training instead of the usual – that probably saved their lives."

"We should put it forward – have a better mixture of trainers. Maybe even two training more squads at once."

"We'll see what the Generals have to say about that."

* * *

"Think they'll get a failure?"

"Why would they? They almost died!"

"Well, their time was horrible…"

"I think the fact one of them ended up in a coma makes up for the time."

"Those guys are insane if you ask me…"

"They did what they had to. What would you do?"

"…"

"Exactly."

* * *

There was still chatter on Kamino for a week about what happened. Other cadets would ask the Chess Squad about it, first years would admire them and the trainers always seemed highly impressed when they saw them.

Some extra precautions were taken to ensure something like their case wouldn't happen again, and that the security system was changed. Can't have another one getting in so easily and messing things up.

To boot, a lot of the trainers started drilling their cadets a bit harder, just to make sure if something does happen, they'd be able to handle it. Chess got lucky, in a way. And using them as examples got the younger ones to take things more seriously. Who would have thought a near-death experience like that would change so much?

* * *

 **Cut! Ah... not one of my best work, but I tried, I really did. I just... couldn't put so much into this. Sorry Oakenshield, hope you don't hold it against me...**  
 **Also, for any who're curios, you can always find me on Tumblr under _brothers-all_ or _shadow-is-upon us_. Feel free to drop by if you fancy =)**  
 **Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed! Consider reviewing, yeah? I always enjoy hearing what you all have to say!**  
 **Till next time~**


	16. Irony

**...Don't ask why this one is out early (I pulled all-nighters) it just happened. The guest Andrew kinda-but-not-really requested this one or gave me the idea and I... couldn't resist.**

Guest: Yes well, I can't help it. Happens to most of the characters I love. And oh my - another one? REALLY? xD I don't even know what to say anymore jaysus! Though this one was pretty brutal if you ask me

Oakenshield34: Ah, so happy you liked it! And glad I didn't say anything wrong in the review ^^"

Andrew: My insanity? Really? C'mon, it's not that bad! (Don't worry, Krell will get what he deserves) I actually saw the video and gave me an interesting idea to work with, so thanks for telling me! As for commissions... I um, don't really have enough money to be able to afford them and I personally just... somehow, never really felt like it? If people wanna draw my OCs because they want to, go right ahead! But somehow, commissions never really were my thing (I do however, wholeheartedly support artists who do them - I just can't really afford them) And in truth, I can't draw for shit so I'll avoid myself the embarrassment for it

 **Anyway! This one kinda follows the pattern the previous one had, but you'll see what I mean soon enough. Thanks for the idea/request Andrew, hope you like what became of it  
Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **How does one feel sorry for them, yet at the same time, feel like they deserved it?  
Maybe it's because no one deserves this…**_

 _Thinking back, they have so many regrets. Maybe if they'd just been better, no, kinder, it wouldn't have turned out like this. And how things change. The ones they mocked and fought with most, became the best. They should have seen it coming, ever since the final exam back on Kamino…_

Back then, they were the best. No doubt about it. Champions. Everyone had at least heard of them. They took pride in it. And look where it got them…

Luis Lazar was a bastard, but who were they to question him? They were supposed to follow orders and be the best. That's what they were taught and that's what they did. But the man wanted more. Demanded too much. They tried but in the end, they couldn't do. And it got to the point where they couldn't refuse.

So why… Why were _they_ able to? How could those… freaks, do what they couldn't? They didn't even have to! They could have watched and laughed as he gave them their beating. And yet, they stepped in and stopped him.

"Who the hell?" Luis was as shocked as they were to see Turm there, holding the trainer's arm tightly.

"You guys alright?" they didn't even see Bishop and Pion move near them, let alone check for any wounds.

"That isn't allowed sir," Rex was standing before Lazard, defiant and angry. Why? It's not like he did anything to them?

"Tch, I can do what I want! Who cares about these lab rats anyway?" it was nothing they haven't heard before, they've just grown to accept it.

"We do," they all stopped breathing for a few seconds. Why…? Why did they? After everything they've done to them? So much mocking, so much fighting… It made them feel even more weak and worthless. They had to be saved by the rejects.

"We'll make sure to mention this," Lion couldn't even stop himself from accepting the help Jezdec offered.

"Is there a problem?" the other trainer arrived, along with the Jedi and an ARC trooper. This was too much for them. No one could even speak.

"…No, no problem at all," Rex spoke up instead and they just looked at the ground, embarrassed. This wasn't going to change anything…

"It seems the Champion Squad took a bit more of a beating than we thought – they should be sent to the medical bay," Pion put a hand on Viper's shoulder as he shook, and that small assurance almost broke him.

"I'll make sure they get there," the ARC spoke up nodded for them to move. They followed without hesitation, never looking back.

"We'll make sure you're safe and that he doesn't get away with this," Colt assured them, gently setting a hand on Shark's shoulder.

They've never been this hopeless. This weak. It was wrong. They weren't like this. But, clearly they were… And _they_ were strong. So much stronger than they ever imagined. How things have changed…

* * *

They stayed away after that. At first they told themselves it was because they still didn't like them. Those defects were still weak and stupid. But it took them less time than they expected to realize, they were the ones who were weak and stupid.

"Champion Squad, right?" the new trainer, an older Togruta who also had another squad stood before them, reading off a datapad.

"Yes ma'am," Lion spoke up, but they were all tense.

"…Don't worry, I'm not Luis. He won't be back either," she assured them with a grin. They didn't really share it. "I'm Ruzi Bato. I'll take over your training for the next few years."

* * *

Somehow, those fr _\- Chess. They weren't freaks anymore. They were Chess._ Somehow, they only got better and better. Had more brothers, had people care. All the things they never expected to happen. And the Champions? They became the nobodies. Some still spoke of them, of the squad who fell from glory. But that was all. And… they didn't mind, as much as they believed they would.

By the third year, they were back to being themselves. But at the same time, not. They didn't care about the same things anymore – about being the best and being better. They just wanted to be good. And they found themselves happy for Chess. After so much crap, they made it and they did it.

The one thing still bothered them though… Why? Back then, why did the interfere. They never got an answer. Until they asked it, anyway.

"Why?" Rex repeated the question, looking up from his plate. They were all there, and even those older cadets – Ghosts – though they looked ready to drag the Champions out if need be. It was awkward when they asked if they could join them, but they didn't mind. And since they wanted this to be over with as soon as possible, Lion straight up asked.

"Because even after everything, we're all still brothers," Rex said with a true smile and they found themselves in shock. Just like that… for a reason like that… They could never have done it. It just goes to show how wrong they were.

* * *

They finished their graduation exam before Chess. It wasn't anything extra, like they thought it'd be. They did as they were taught and passed, though nothing special happed. No mentions, no commendations, something they believed would happen. But Ruzi was happy for them, something Luis probably wouldn't have been.

"They're up next…" Eagle said, looking at the training ground.

"Are we staying?" Grizzly glanced at them, unsure.

"…Assuming they don't hate us?" Viper bit his lip as they walked up the stairs.

"Or, you know, someone else," Shark said as they passed the Ghost Squad, who spared them a glance, but their eyes held suspicion. They never really became _friends_ with either squad.

"Keep a distance," Lion suggested as they walked closer to the railing. They were above the others, watching down, and saw another squad there. They themselves didn't have anyone watching, besides their trainer. They figured they deserved that, just like Chess deserved all the ones who did watch.

And then the shock came. Everything was turned against Chess and they nearly died. And yet, they persisted. They went on, and won. The heard the CC – _Cody. His name was Cody_ – say something about an intruder, but didn't even look at them. They figured they had no right. But they still went and searched. They weren't sure what exactly they wanted to achieve, but they felt like they owed it to Chess.

There was fifteen of them, scouring the area, and they ran into Camp Squad. The older ones looked surprised and slightly suspicious, but they were coming from the other side to check the one Champion just covered.

"Nothing here," Lion said quickly. "South side is clear."

"Thanks," one of them said as they turned, heading down a different path. Maybe they just got them some extra time. Who knew. But to them, it just felt like the first apology to everything they've put Chess through.

They were back on the stadium when Chess made the final push. Rex looked ready to drop down dead, Jezdec was staggering behind, Bishop was as stiff as a rock, Pion seemed close to panic and Turm was yelling as he fired. To the Champion Squad, they had a quick recall of what these five used to be. Annoying, stupid, loud and clumsy. They even hated each other. Look at them now…

"Go for it!" Lion called automatically, not even really aware of it. He doubted they heard him over the chaos going down, but it didn't matter.

"Kick their asses!" Viper added, grinning as the rest joined in. Another step at an apology. Even if Chess wouldn't forgive them, they'd support them. Took them a while, but they finally grew past all the anger and hate.

"What do they say again?" Eagle asked in thought. "That language they have."

"Mona?" Shark said too quickly, still cheering.

"Mando'a," came from behind and they saw four of five of the Ghosts. "What's it to you?" the one with a fire tattoo asked, eyes narrow.

"…We just…" Lion stuttered, swallowing. "We want to cheer them on, like they call each other. As - brothers," he gathered up his courage at their suspicious glare.

"…Vode," the one with shaved sides sighed.

"Land?" his squad mates looked in shock.

"The word you're looking for, is vode."

"…Thank you."

* * *

The reveal that Luis was behind it all, sent chills down their bones. They saw him, being held by Cody, as he yelled at all around. But he didn't see the Champions, something they were beyond glad for.

When it was over and Rex taken to the infirmary, they just stayed away at first. Away from Luis, as they dragged him off. Away from Chess, as they were rushed to get help. Away from everyone. They had no reason to go anywhere and didn't feel like they'd be welcomed anywhere. Maybe later. But for now…

" _We're all vode…"_

* * *

When the time to join the army finally came, they were ecstatic. Chess was picked a while ago, and although they weren't the last, there weren't that many from their year left. However, they made it and were happy none the less. Especially when the General came himself, looking at who was offered and took those he saw fit.

He gathered them later, on his ship to address them all. He chose quite a few, and as the fighting would progress, more would come. But for now, they were his first.

"Attention soldiers. I am General Pong Krell, and as of this moment, you are heading into battle for the Republic," he was a Besalisk – the first most of them have seen in real life – and he looked among them as he walked. "Out there, you either follow my orders, or you die. And many will die. The strong will survive. Be sure, to be strong."

"Sir yes sir!" the soldiers all saluted and clicked their heels. Finally, they're off to battle. They could prove themselves. And maybe, they'd run into Chess. Maybe they'd be able to repay them for everything they've done.

 _But they were wrong…_

* * *

It was a long time, before they saw any of the Chess again. Or, some, anyway. They truly believed this war wouldn't cost them anything. And, in a way, they were right. Krell was the one who cost them… Cost them-

It was after the battle of Umbara, that they saw _him_ again. After so long. And they recognized him instantly, despite the time. He made a reputation of himself, everyone knew about _Captain Rex_. Even they, who were stuck in the 112th under Krell. But seeing is believing, and those who were left, weren't sure if they saw right. Especially the fact that Krell was supposed to be dead. But still, they… they had to make sure.

"…Rex!" he called, name long since abandoned and forgotten. The two by his side, stood anxiously and with worry as the blonde turned.

"…" he stared at them, confused. Of course he wouldn't recognize them. They're not even shadows of their former selves. And they can't use any names. It's all still too close.

"…The dog came home!" he was breathing hard, close to tears now, because that's not how he wanted the man to remember them. It's not what he wished Rex knew them by. But in that moment, he just… just wanted someone to know who they were.

"…" Rex's eyes grew and his mouth opened wide as Cody looked with murder in his eyes. The rest were just confused.

"L-Lion?" the blonde called as he moved closer and the man dropped to his knees as the two by his side followed soon after. _His name_. He hasn't used or heard in so long, and the fact Rex was the one to remind him…

"Viper? Grizzly?" he added soon after, kneeling by them and looking in disbelieve. The three were crying openly, something they never thought they would. But then again, today, most if not all of the 112th was, because they were free from Krell.

"W-What-!" Rex choked out, looking from one man to another. Cody moved closer quickly, but the three were still on the ground, just happy to have someone remember their names. And the irony was not lost on them. They gave Rex his name, and he took it, embraced it and everyone knew it, while their own names were taken and destroyed. It truly has come full circle now…

It was later, when the 501st and 212th came to pick them up, that Rex joined them. They were just getting some warm food and water, and saw him talking to the rest of the men in blue. They just… couldn't see any of the other Chess members.

"…I'm guessing Eagle and Shark didn't make it?" Rex said as he walked closer, offering another round of food that they took with their heads hung.

"…Because of Krell… S-Shark," Lion spoke up, still shaky with names, but it was coming back to him. "Shark couldn't keep up with the pace of the heavy units… like half of the rest. And Ea-Eagle…" there was a pause. "He couldn't take it anymore… He stopped fighting… and decided to end it on his own terms…"

"…I'm so sorry to hear that," the blonde genially meant that as he looked between them. Probably looking at their scars and bruises.

"Where are the others?" Viper asked, pulling the blanket further around his shoulders. "I… I can't remember their names," he admitted in a whisper.

"…" this time, Rex hesitated, as he looked away. "They're all dead."

"…" the three of them froze, looking in fear and horror. That's not how it's supposed to happen. They were the ones who deserved to die, not Chess! And three out of five made, while at Chess, only one did. How is that fair?

"…I'm so sorry…" Lion didn't even know he was crying.

"…That's the first time I've heard you really say that," Rex looked rather red in the eyes, but he forced a smile.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Lion broke and he hunched over, hands over his face. "So sorry for everything. For all we've done. I'm so sorry," he repeated, shaking even and not caring for the hands on his shoulders from Viper and Grizzly.

"…I forgive you," Rex's voice was quiet and strained as he still had that weak smile. "And I'm sure they would as well."

"…Why?" the broken man looked up, his vision foggy due to the tears.

"Because even after everything, we're all still brothers."

* * *

 **Cut! Yeah, so, this happened. I honestly kinda forgot Champions are also my OCs and, as their creator, I have to love them. Even if they were jerks most of the time. It also gave an interesting view on things, at least to me.  
Also, just to clarify, _Family_ and _Memory_ , will not be included in the Umbara AU. You can still imagine this is part of the same universe, but I will not be making any real references to either of my stories. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Do consider reviewing, because that always makes my day! Really!**  
 **Till next time~**


	17. Nuhun be Kamino

**Heyo everyone! I just want to say that, I will either take a break on this chapter or end the story because! Look at all the first letters in the chapter titles. Do you see it? =P (Kinda explains why some of them are so weird)  
But right now, I want to work on that Umbara AU some more (which will be titled _Aru'e Tio'r (Enemy Within)_** **and I will try and post it when I can. But for now, I want to kinda... take a break from this one, so like I said, I might come back or I might now. We'll see**

Oakenshield34: Seems like everyone got hit hard by the last one (and I'm so proud of that)

Rohirrim Girl 2187: So sorry mate (but yes, it was intended to make people cry) And this one isn't much better?

Guest: Oh, wow really? I guess... (Though Rex's pain seemed mild enough for jokes, huh?)

Andrew: I don't mind the nickname - kinda like it =D The voices... Well, Bishop would be a sort of proper and bored-ish one, but also serious. Pion would be sort quick and more quite than the others. Turm would be booming and hyper, maybe even a crack in the voice occasionally? Jezdec would be sarcastic and joke-ish, slightly higher than the rest.  
...I don't really understand what you mean by "have a commission for a friend of yours on deviantart" If you're talking about the art you saw by NPh, it's there because they did it of their own choice. I never asked them to draw it, they just did so because they liked my characters (I also said last time I can't really afford commissions so...)  
I don't think there'd be a Chess Company, but the squad would probably really well known. I saw his motion pictures (a few anyway) and I thought they were really great! For the 'clone wars dream' I so think some would fight for it, but I don't believe any of them expect to have a family after wards  
As for more AUs... I'm not sure. I'll see what I do with this story

 **Anyway, this one is... well, I wasn't sure what to do with it so. Yeah. I made this (really mixed feelings especially since it's the last one, but well...)**  
 **As always, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **For a while, it was just the two of them. They may have been the bottom of the class and lived in mockery, but at least they had each other.  
Even when the rest came, they still remained as close as ever.**_

They first time they really met, when a still nameless Lion was showing off. Back then, he wasn't that big of a jerk, so others just thought he was cool. Including a nameless Jezdec.

"Pff, I can do better!" he had called, all smug and confidant.

"Yeah? Try it then," the cooler kid laughed as the rest watched. There was one who looked at him in awe and admiration, who later became known as Turm.

Suffice to say, whatever trick he wanted to do, failed and ended up looking like an idiot. Most of the others laughed, two looked bored as hell, one seemed worried, but only one actually moved closer to help him stand.

"That was pretty cool," the kid had said, giving a goofy grin.

"The others didn't seem to think so," he said back, rubbing the back of his head.

"I've never cared what the others thought. Oh, I'm 4258!"

"Ah, 6398 for now. I'll get my name soon enough though!"

"I bet! I can't wait for mine!"

* * *

They only grew closer after that and became quite the duo. Hardly ever did they find one without the other. But they weren't all that… bright, among their classmates, which lead to their constant mockery and belittling. Back then, Turm was the one who managed to keep Jezdec from going off the rails and kept his temper in check, especially since everyone enjoyed making fun of him the most.

There were very few times that Turm was the one who lost his shit, but when they happened, things got intense. The first time it did happen, was when he truly saw how much damage he can do.

It was during the lessons, where they were talking about animals and other creatures. They had to know which species lived where and some basic planet knowledge. And a ton of other stuff. But one of those lessons, they came across a creature – Fengla. They were a species of small, hairless and pale critters that had green eyes, claws, crooked incisors, and high haunches. When disturbed, a fengla would spit and hiss before scurrying off.

"Heh, I didn't know we had one of those here," the two of them heard behind them, knowing full well who was talking.

"Ignore 'em," Turm had muttered to the fuming brother as he buried his face into the book.

"Tryin'," he said back in a low hiss, before a piece of crumbled paper was tossed at the back of his head. The impulsive one hesitated, but unwrapped the paper none the less and saw one of those fengla with his number over it and a messily drawn face.

"They're really getting under my skin…" Jezdec had grumbled, tearing apart the paper.

"I'll be back in a minute. In the meantime, open your books on page 54 and start reading," Tynan said as he looked at his datapad and left the room soon after.

Almost instantly, most of the cadets started chatting, some actually read and a few really pushed their luck…

"You really should read. How else are you gonna communicate with your kind," came laughter from behind as Jezdec tried to crawl into himself.

"Maybe they added some of it's DNA to his jar. Would explain why he's so weird," more snickers as Turm looked over his shoulder.

"I bet he won't even be able to be a real soldier," there was a weak snuffle and sob from next to him and the 'rook' had enough.

Without warning, he stood up and walked to where the jerks were talking and straight up punched the loudest one. The whole class looked in shock as the downed cadet held his nose, which was probably bleeding. Seconds later, three others jumped on the sudden attacker and tried to tackle him.

"What are you doing?" the 'knight' called over his shock and confusion.

"No one says stuff like that to my brother!" Turm had kept the three on his back before managing to throw two off and onto the ground.

"What, are you made of rook?" one of the two held his head in pain.

"You'll regret that!" the third one hissed and still tried to knock the stronger cadet down, only to be grabbed by his shirt and hurled across the room.

There was silence in the room, save for the groans, as Turm panted heavily, looking confused himself. He looked at himself in surprise, as if unknown of his own strength.

"What is going on in here?!" Tynan asked as he returned, eyeing the pained cadets, the one standing among two of them, the one holding his face, and the rest.

After that, Turm refrained from fighting anyone if he could, only engaging if Jezdec was being heavily mocked. And usually, the others stopped because they knew just how hard he could punch. It made everything slightly easier…

After Bishop, Rex and Pion also stepped into their lives it became a _lot_ easier. They weren't alone anymore. But they still reminded closest among all five of them.

* * *

It was the first week, when Ciel gave them the task of 'identifying' themselves. The two of them took some extra time on the refresher, just to get some tension out.

"…What if I can't do it?" Turm had asked, looking blankly at the wall.

"Do what?" Jezdec poked his head from under the shower.

"Identify myself."

"Why wouldn't you be able to do that?"

"I'm just… not that smart…"

There was a pause in the conversation and Turm turned just to see what happened. Jezdec stood there in shock and sadness, looking at his brother.

"Do you seriously think that?" they both knew the 'rook' was the most mocked for his lack of knowledge, but the 'knight' never really thought it got to the big guy.

"…" Turm didn't answer, instead just looked away. A second later, he felt Jezdec move closer and pull him into a hug.

"C'mon man, what's the real reason… You know you can trust me," he muttered into the man's shoulder.

"I just… don't feel like I get to identify myself, ya know? Haven't done anything that would make me different from anyone else… I don't have real talent for any of the stuff… Rex is super cool and a leader, Pion is a medic, Bish is a sniper and you're the funny best brother…" the 'rook' said back, eyes downcast and shoulders dropping.

"Turm, buddy," the 'knight' looked up, a smile on his face. "You're the kindest and strongest brother around. All four of us together probably couldn't bring you down. That's something you really ought to be proud of."

"…I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am! Now c'mon, let's finish up here or the other guys are gonna get worried!"

* * *

When they joined the army, the two were slightly less together because of their different positions in the battalion. However, that never really effected their bond. Jezdec grew slightly worried about it however, when he saw how the 'rook' was quick to befriend almost everyone in the heavy unit, while he himself still hasn't gotten that far. And it wasn't just Turm, but the rest of Chess as well. Bishop instantly became one of the other snipers and among them, he always seemed happier. Pion spent a lot of time with the other medics and his shyness began to diminish. And Rex was a leader – he was close to everyone.

Jezdec always was more attached to his friends than anyone else and the fact that they could be close with anyone else scared him. _What if they forget about him? What if they won't be brothers anymore?_ He even dared to say he was jealous that the rest could find others to hang around, while he was still stuck. But, he managed to get past that, because he was happy for them. Yet somehow, Turm always made sure he was never alone, even when he could have been off doing something better…

"Jez!" the sudden call and bone crushing hug had become a sort of normal thing by now, but still managed to make him yelp.

"Turm, why are you here? I thought the heavy units were off in the training area, going against the snipers?" the 'knight' managed to speak when he was released.

"Yeah well, I thought we could hit the mess? The past days have been crazy with the fighting!" Turm grinned, patting the man on the shoulder.

"You gave up blasting and chaos, for me?" the small man blinked in shock.

"Of course! No matter what, I'll always be on your side!"

 _Funny, how that managed to get turned on its head after… after Bishop died…_

* * *

Neither of them were really sure what was going on in the barracks. Jezdec was confused and then felt betrayed, because if he expected anyone to side with him, it would have been Turm. And the 'rook' himself was confused because he knew his brother wasn't like that and he felt like he betrayed him, but that was the only choice he had left.

When Turm later found out what would happen to his brother, he blamed himself for it as well. If he had acted differently back there, would it had changed anything? If he'd just stood up more for himself and Jez, maybe this wouldn't be happening. Because this is the last thing he ever imagined could happen and he didn't know how to deal with it. He just knew he wanted to be as near Jezdec as he could for as long as he could. Because he knew, the biggest fear the 'knight' had, was to be alone.

Jezdec on the other hand, was beyond confused and scared. He knew he messed up something, and he felt bad about it, but by then it was too late. Their reactions, despite the fact he knew they were deserved, felt like a betrayal. He wanted to blame Turm for turning against him, but found unable to do so. If the 'rook' hadn't done what he did, who knows what he himself would have done…. He just knew he was so scared right now, because of what was going to happen, and no matter what he did, it wouldn't change any of it. He at least wished he could apologize to Rex and say goodbye to Pion and Turm. But maybe he'd see Bishop again, and hear how stupid he was… That was the only good thing going through his head at the time…

The week after Jezdec was gone, were hard. There was a sudden lack of joy and jokes all around, Rex and Pion became more depressed and even seemed to drift. That left Turm as the one who had to keep what was left of the squad together. But that was easier said than done. Still, he tried and for a while, it seemed to have worked. They were managing to hold it together, despite what was happening. And then…

* * *

He's never felt as much pain as when that poison was coursing through his body. It felt like he was constantly on fire and he just wanted to put it out. His mind was breaking even, because he was losing himself. The one thing he was always proud of – his strength and ability to protect his brothers – was turned against him. And he nearly killed them. He really wished Jezdec was there. He always knew what to say or do to make him forget the pain and the guilt. But that wouldn't be happening now.

He knew he was too far gone to be saved. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to be saved. So when Rex came that night, he was ready. It was better this way. He wouldn't be able to hurt any of them anymore and they'd all be free to move forward. He hoped that Pion and Rex would be fine on their own and that this wouldn't push them further apart…

Somewhere, in the back of what was left of his mind, he imagined seeing Bishop and Jezdec again. Maybe, if the pain would stop, he'd be able to be happy again. Then again, he figured he knew what those two would say about what he did…

* * *

 **Cut! ...Okay, this one ends really badly, but I think you all remember what happens so no need to recap that. I um... wanna point out that I made a Ko-Fi account, where any of you can support me by 'buying me a coffee'. You can find me under the name _Lamker_ , so if anyone would ever consider supporting me, I'd love you! **  
**So, if you saw the thing I did with the chapter titles, you might get why I'm stopping (or taking a break here) but I hope you all still stick around for any stories to come.**  
 **Thanks so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed!**  
 **Till next time, may the Force be with you~**


End file.
